A Little Bat
by GrimmoftheQueen
Summary: Shouto ends up down a neighborhood injured and bleeding when he passes out and wakes up in his little vampire bat form to heal & conserve energy when he is picked up by a sweet, caring boy: Izuku. Hilarious things ensure, feelings develop and romantic problems begin to happen.How will they keep Shouto's secret from everyone while they fall for each other? Vampire AU for AmbertheCat
1. A Little Bat

_Something isn't right. I don't feel good._

Shouto leaned against the tree holding his side. Blood was leaking out between his fingers dripping onto the ground. He had no idea why he was breathing now considering he never had to do it before or ever needed too. It didn't seem like it was helping him any but humans did it all the time.

He really wished he had gotten a phone like his mom had told him too. He could've already called her for help. Shouto blinked a few times as his vision started to get blurry.

_I messed up really bad. I didn't think that other vampire was going to come out of nowhere. Dad must've made some enemies here in this city already and didn't tell us or Mom. She would've said something._

Shouto grinded his teeth together trying to make it through the pain. It seemed like all the houses in the neighborhood he was walking in were all sleeping. There was no lights any where and even some of the houses had no porch lights on. It was like they knew someone who was almost a monster was going through their place of residency.

_I wonder if I'm going to make it_.

He let a tired sigh once more and he fell forward blacking out.

X

X

_What in the world? Where the hell am I? Why does everything look so much bigger?_

Shouto looked upward to see someone- a guy he had never seen before.

_He has green hair? Who is this and how is he carrying me so easily? Something doesn't feel right. What the hell-_

He looked down to see his body was so fuzzy and small. Was…. Was he a…..

_Am I a fucking bat? Did I really lose that much blood? I know I felt like I weak but how could I – this is so shameful. How could I be so damn weak?_

"How are you feeling little guy?"

_What- what?!_

"Hey little guy. I'm sorry. You looked really weak and wouldn't wake up. I was on my way home from work when I saw you. I don't know much about bats but I'll do my best. I hope that's ok."

_Wait- he doesn't know I'm a vampire bat. Should I be OK with that? What if he does find out. Then I'm in deep shit. There's no one to rescue me! I need to stop panicking- this isn't like me at all. I wonder what his name is?_

"I'm going to research some stuff. Let's get back to my house and I'll wrap you up in a towel or a blanket. How does that sound?"

_Sounds nice but I'm not a pet._

The guy looked down at him revealing the biggest green eyes he had ever seen on anyone. He blinked rather stunned by how cute this human being was.

I _guess it won't be so bad. I could fly out when I'm strong enough. I could stay for a day or two. I guess I can deal with this._

Shouto watched the guy's face as they walked together in night. He looked so cheerful and happy. He had freckled cheeks and he smelled really good. He rounded a few corners before finally coming to a large apartment building.

_Ugh, I hope it's not noisy. I know how people are in apartments. They're always so loud and the walls are paper thin. I suppose it doesn't matter. I have no choice in the matter I suppose. I can just endure this._

"My room would be really quiet for you to get rest. My one neighbor is OK and the other isn't home too often but he is loud. It can be annoying but I've learned to deal with it. My name is Izuku by the way."

The two of them went up the elevator quietly. Shouto would glance at Izuku every once in while studying his face. Not many people would pick up an unconscious bat. Probably no one.

_He must be weird or something. Or maybe he just really like animals. I wonder what he plans on doing to help me. He can't feed me fruit. I hope h isn't that type of forceful help._

Izuku opened his apartment door. Much to Shouto's surprise, it was kind of dirty- or messy anyways. There were clothes everywhere and there were dishes in the sink. He had papers in piles in several places but the guy wasn't a hoarder or anything like that. He had books on the coffee table with bookmarks in them.

_I wonder if he goes to college or something. He said he had a job._

"Mom is a college professor and I study in some college classes for high schoolers. The both of us are always so busy. I work to save money for a car for when I graduate. Sorry if it's weird I'm telling you things when you are just a bat."

_People do weirder things, you're fine._

"Here sit on the counter and I'll be right back. Don't fall off. "

_I don't wanna move anyways. You don't have a cat do you? I don't see that ending well for me_.

Shouto perked his ears up. It sounded something like a hairdryer.

_Did he shower? I didn't hear any water. Wonder what's he doing?_

"I'm back! I warmed up the towel with Mom's hairdryer. I hope it feels good! "

Izuku wrapped him up tightly. The towel was indeed warm and it almost made Shouto want to sleep. He felt himself being raised up. Shouto was eye level the teenager now. It looked like he was looking him over for injures or something.

"You gave such unusual coloring. I don't know much about bats or anything but seeing a red bat with white hairs. Even your eyes are different colors. How beautiful. I've never seen anything like you. You're cute too."

I _could say the same about you. I never had anyone appreciate my hair before. This is new._

"So I wonder…. Are you a fruit bat? Maybe one that eat bugs?"

_Please no bugs. I don't think I could do that._

"I suppose you could be a vampire bat? I don't know if we have those around here. I don't know if you could have blood from cold meat. I don't have any pets. Hmmmm."

Izuku carried Shouto off to his room. It was a lot neater than the living room that was for sure. His room was covered in super hero posters and shades of blue filled the room. It seemed calming in a way. Izuku placed the small bat on his bed and walked back to the door.

"I'll be back."

_Wonder what he's doing. This towel is so warm though. I wanna sleep. I wonder if I should just sleep. That sounds good_.

"Did you fall asleep? You must feel cozy and safe."

Shouto wiggled in his towel to look at the boy. He had a big smile on his face. Shouto wiggled his nose.

_Is that blood? I can smell it!_

"I managed to get my own blood out for you. Here you go."

Shouto made a jump for the pink bowl. He had never been so hungry in hi life. It was hard drinking blood like a little bat but had to make due. He looked up expecting to see a disgusted look on his human savior's face but he just watched him fondly like he was a cat drinking milk.

_He's kind of weird. I guess that's the only thing that's going to keep me alive at the moment. _

"I'm going to bed. I hope you can sleep with a full belly."

Izuku reached out and petted his fuzzy head. He shut the lights off and Shouto watched as the nice human being cuddle up.

_What a nice kid_.

X

Shouto sat on Izuku's shoulder as he looked through his desk top computer.

"Hmmm. You don't look like any of the vampire bats on here. I suppose you could be a cross breed. Maybe the makes you like a mule bat?"

_Far from it dear but thank you for trying. You are such a pretty bat. It's shame you can't stay here._

"You don't have symptoms of rabies or any diseases. Maybe someone owns you?"

_Somewhat. You are getting a little closer._

"Well…. I don't know what to say. My friend Ochako joked that you were vampire in need of help. I just laughed it off. Vampires aren't real anyways. Right?"

Shouto tilted his head. Izuku stared at him funny.

"That's…. OK back to reading."

_I guess he's going to ignore the weirdness of this. Hmmm._

The day passed by with Izuku researching bats but his tiny companion looked nothing like any of the bats he could find on the internet. Shouto could tell his human friend was looking down. Shouto wished he could tell him something. He deserved it for cutting open his fingers for him.

_What should I do once I can revert back to normal? Should I leave before that happens? I haven't done this in long time. I was always at home and Mom was there with me. I could revert at any time. I won't heal unless I'm here._

"Are you hungry again little guy?"

Izuku held out his hand

"Go ahead."

Shouto glanced at him with his head tilted to the side. The teenage boy had trusted him a lot more like he wasn't worried about him being a diseased wild animal. Shouto wiggled forward and bit down on the soft skin in between his index finger and thumb. Their eyes connected for a short bit.

There was no disgust. He looked endeared that he was helping a tiny animal. Shouto felt a sad for a moment. This sweet, sweet boy would only know him as a bat and not as the person he really was. He pulled away giving Izuku a weird look.

I _wonder if there would be a way I could thank him. Would he be disgusted by me? What would he do if he found out I was a vampire? Would he accept me? Father always said to ignore the thoughts and opinions of lower beings but could this boy be part of those horrible people he always talked about?_

"You OK little guy? You almost look sad. Are you missing home?"

_No I don't. Mother was human a long time ago. He seems a lot like her_.

"You OK?"

Izuku started stroking his small head.

"You wanna go to bed. You want to snuggle? Mom won't be home until late because she has to grade papers. So we don't be to watch TV."

Shouto blinked slowly.

"I'll take that as yes."

X

X

_Its been five days already. I feel better but I feel like I'm not quite there yet. I'm surprised no one has come looking for me yet. Mom normally checks on me every few days. Then again this form doesn't produce a smell. I wonder if I smell to humans though?_

Shouto looked around the room. It was kind of lonely without that green haired boy. He could have sworn he heard him crying or something like that. Shouto didn't see him move at all. Maybe he was a real personal person who hid his feelings? Izuku talked to him like he was a person every single day.

He hadn't been with anyone so much since he was a child. It as kind of nice.

_I wonder when he'll be home. He works until ten most nights_.

Shouto pouted a little.

_I need to get out of here. I'm becoming too independent on him. Is it because I've drank too much of his blood? Can you become hooked on someone emotionally? I always feed on different people. I can't feed on his mom. She wasn't too keen on me being here anyways._

**_Creakkkkk_**

Shouto's ears perked up. Something felt weird. The air in the apartment felt dense.

_Who is this? Someone is here_.

The bedroom door flew open. Izuku stumbled in with red puffy eyes. Shouto wiggled his ears and nose. Izuku tossed his back pack to the side and a book he had in his hand. He face planted into his bed letting out heavy sigh.

_What is troubling him?_

Shouto let a small screech. Izuku raised his head to stare at his tiny bat companion.

"That was new. Are you OK?"

Shouto flew over to his face and let out a screech. Izuku let out a laugh making his bat ears perk up.

_What a wonderful sound. He looks so…. Sad._

"I had a rough day. Sorry little guy. I bet you're hungry."

Izuku held out his hand to Shouto. He sunk his fangs into the soft skin of his had. Izuku didn't even flinch this time. He watched the human teenager intently. Those big green eyes reminded him of the jungles he had run through as a young vampire.

_Maybe I should stay for a few more days._

So he did.

The threat of his mother looking for him would soon be upon him. He highly doubted she would do anything to Izuku but who knew? His mother always knew where he was at. Maybe he could use Izuku's phone and send a text. He would have to wait a few hours.

He watched as Izuku did his mountain of homework. The boy looked so into it like his whole life depended on it. Shouto had glanced at the stuff a few times but he didn't understand the math at all. It was quite amazing he knew how to do all that.

"Man, I am tired."

He yawned.

"At least tomorrow is the weekend. I can just rest."

X

Shouto crawled on top of Izyku's phone and swiped his nose across the screen. He managed to type out her phone number in correctly then started his text message which was a lot less graceful.

**Moter I am ib bat foorm and its b3en like this a hole week.**

He managed to hit send.

**Mother: I told you needed a phone! Where are you?!**

**I kno the atret is May Fiekf Stret. House 673.**

**Mother: Alright. I'll come get you. Delete these messages.**

**No, I'm fin and Sade. I'll b fibe**

**Mother: Are you sure?**

**Yes.**

**Mother: OK, I love you.**

**Love you bye.**

Shouto glanced back at the sleeping human. He was still snoring a little bit and he hadn't moved from his spot. He looked down at the papers he was sitting on.

_Izuku Midoriya. What a cute name._

He flew back over to Izuku's bed and snuggled up against his face for the night.

X

X

He's so curious to watch. I wonder what he's looking at. His face looks a little red.

Shouto crawled up towards his bed to see Izuku was stilling at some kind of website. It read 'Facebook' across the top. Izuku hearted a picture of a hot guy without his shirt on. Shouto looked back a him.

"Sorry little bat. I'm kind of…. Gay."

_That sure is really interesting. He is really cute and he could get at girl he wanted. I wonder if he gets hit on a lot. Maybe not, he's the shy type as he's only mentioned one friend. He works and studies a lot. I'm curious to know what he would think of me_.

"I don't get picked on about it though. Mom was upset because she was worried about my safety. I guess I don't blame her with all the news going on in the world today. She is doing pretty well with it now."

_That's good_.

"There's nobody at school I like though. I don't really worry about it too much. Plenty of time to look later. I kind of hope it's romantic though. Under the stars kind but not much more. I don't need flowers or chocolates."

_That does sound nice. Haven't dated too much either. Don't feel too bad._

"I got another year of high school. Three more months of school this year. Mom is super proud though. She is a little disappointed I don't act like a normal teenager. I feel bad but what can I do about it? I don't like going out too much."

_You should go out more often. My own mother encouraged it. She liked watching us fly through the sky. She enjoys it so much so I can see that._

"Ochako had offered to take me out and sneak us into a gay club but that's too much work and having to worry about assholes in there. Some people don't know how to take no as an answer."

I_ never had that problem. Yet…. OK maybe once._

Izuku turned over onto his side to stare at his little bat friend.

"I want a two bedroom house on the outskirts of the city with a beautiful garden. A few fruit trees. Drink coffee or hot tea on the front porch. I love watching the deer. It's just so peaceful."

_I could see all that. That does sound nice_.

"One day."

_I hope you can get those kinds of things. You deserve it._

Throughout the day they sat on the porch while Izuku drank peppermint tea and Shouto sat on his shoulder. Izuku chatted away about anything and everything his mind could come up with. Shouto lost track a few times because he talked so fast. He went through the two hundred pictures on his phone showing Shouto every single one.

Shouto loved his company. He wasn't boring at all. He was a sweet sensitive guy. Shouto didn't know if he could just leave without saying goodbye.

_I feel sad. Who knows how much longer I am going to be here? I feel a lot better than I did. I won't be here much longer probably_.

Shouto nuzzled his face against Izuku's face and made a weird low purring sound. Izuku giggled.

"You're such a sweet guy."

The sun was beginning to set streaking the sky in red and orange.

"Isn't it pretty."

Shouto made a slight screech.

"I'm glad you agreed."

Once it got dark, they headed inside and to his room.

"Good night little guy."

Shouto watched as Izuku closed his eyes and relaxed.

Goodnight Izuku.

X

_Knock, knock._

"Izuku! I'm going out with the girls for breakfast!"

"Un, OK."

"Love you."

Izuku listened as his mother's footsteps faded off. He yawned and rolled over. His hand touched something cold and smooth. His eyes flew open for him to see a naked boy in his bed beside of him sound asleep.

"What- what the hell?!"

_**i know I'm two months late and I'm so sorry! I hope you enjoy this AmbertheCat! I'll try to update again in about two weeks since the holidays are here! I'm still working on The Transfer Student with Raimundo. This tablet makes it raised to write but the keyboard is crap. I hope everyone has great week!**_


	2. I've Been Living With a Vampire!

"What the hell?!"

Shouto sat up and looked around.

"Why are you yelling?"

"Why the fuck are you here- who are you?! Why are you naked?!"

"Huh?"

He looked down to discover he was indeed naked. When had he changed back? He never even felt it…..

"I can explain!"

"Get out!"

"Izuku! Please listen! You know me!"

"I do not! I would remember someone so damn hot!"

Once the words left his mouth, Izuku turned bright red. Shouto grabbed his sheet and wrapped it around his waist.

"Listen- I…."

Shouto looked at the ground.

"You've been taking care of me for days now. I didn't know I would change back so quickly…. I was stuck as a bat because I had gotten hurt."

Izuku opened his mouth and closed it.

"Izuku … are you OK?"

"You… you're the- there's no way in hell!" he shouted.

"What? I am the little bat you've taking care of and feeding. I wanted to tell you thank you before I left but I thought I would have more time with you…."

Shouto reached out to his human savior but he jumped back.

"My name is Shouto Todoroki and I'm a vampire."

Izuku sat down onto the floor with much more force than necessary. His body seemed so weak like it gave out on him. He put a hand over his mouth.

_Why… what- HOW_

"Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Do it and leave!"

Shouto's eyes widened in shock. How is it that this boy was so sweet to a tiny bat but not someone who…. Who was a monster? Was he even surprised? Mom had warned him that people weren't all like her. They all wouldn't accept someone like that.

A monster like that.

A monster like him.

"Thank you."

Izuku got up and left the room. His brain was spinning. How in the hell did something like this happen?

"Izuku?" Shouto called out.

"Go away!"

The vampire sighed. He was lucky he was half because it allowed him some immunity to the sun for short periods of time. He picked out a hoodie and sweat pants. Izuku shoe size was too big. He just grabbed socks and was out the window.

Shouto left a hand on the windowsill hoping he would change his mind and come back but he didn't. It almost felt like his heart was broken just a little bit.

X

X

Izuku paced his hallway as he chewed on his finger nails. What the hell was going on? What kind of joke was this? Some clichéd movie? A vampire in his house.

HE WAS FEEDING A VAMPIRE WITH HIS OWN BLOOD.

_AHHHHHH_

Izuku sat on the floor. He ran his fingers through his hair and pulled. His poor mind was racing.

_How could he be tiny bat? He acted like a bat- how could this be true? How could…. He did….. He did answer when I talked sometimes. I just thought he was attached to me…. It makes some sense._

_Oh my god…. He was so hot- I could barely look at him because I was terrified but…. Wow… He sounded so upset. I wonder why? _

_X_

X

"Dear!"

Shouto looked up at his mother who landed in front of him. He was sitting under a tree in a field 30 miles away from Izuku's house. He pulled the hood down taking in a deep breath smelling the human teenager. He just felt…. Sad. Companionship wasn't his thing but he wouldn't mind it with Izuku Midoriya.

"Honey, is that you?"

"Yea."

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing."

Rei smiled and held out a phone.

"I bought this for you. I don't want this to happen again. You're always so careful."

"I got attacked and I had to get out. I lost consciousness and woke up to a boy carrying me."

Rei's smile faded some.

"What happened?"

"I just…. I wanted to stay with him longer."

"You got that attached huh? I'm not surprised. You haven't had a girlfriend or boyfriend in about fifty years."

"That's true."

"Did you tell him already?"

"Tell him what?"

Rei crossed her arms.

"People don't know about vampires. There's a small amount and if someone finds out you told someone and they aren't with you….. You know what your father would do if he found out? Not every person is like me honey. I accepted your father when I found out."

Shouto sighed.

"We are a dying breed dear. You can't find many purebred vampires anymore. You brothers and sister already had enough kids…."

"He said I needed children because your bloodline needed to go on. He wouldn't like it if I hooked up with another guy. He only really liked Momo."

"She was pure bred that's why. You can try going back and just being friends at least? You don't need to like him romantically."

"He's kind Mom. I just think he was more scared. He did wake up to me being in bed beside of him without explanation."

"Well you could go over and talk to him. Ease him in even if you just want to be friends."

Shouto made a face and nodded.

"What if he isn't OK with it? What do we do?"

Rei tapped her lips.

"We'll keep it a secret!"

"Are you sure Mom?"

"Of course."

X

X

"Izuku, are you OK?"

He looked up from his dinner plate.

"Yea just a lot on my plate is all."

Inko smiled softly.

"I told you to enjoy your high school days. You don't need to prepare so much."

"I know Mom. I just enjoy it. That's all."

She frowned.

"Why don't you have Denki or Ochako come over? Its been a while since ypou had a sleep over."

"Denki moved away to Europe remember?"

"Oh yes! I forgot about that. Ochako is dating Shinsou? Is that his name?"

"Yea."

Izuku put his fork down and got up.

"I'm going to bed. Love you Mom."

He left the table and went to his room.

X

X

_Tap _

_Tap_

_Tap_

"Ugh. Stupid tree."

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Izuku sighed angrily an got up. He rubbed his eyes a few times. He groaned scratching his head when he looked at the window. He saw a figure sitting there. His poor heart pounded furiously.

_What the hell-_

"Izuku?"

His brain took a minute to register the deep voice. It was Shouto the vampire. Izuku sat there unable to decide what to do. He wanted so badly to open that window and sort out his confusing feelings.

"I just want to talk."

"W-why?"

"I feel like I went about everything the wrong way. I want to apologize."

He gnawed at his lip.

_What harm could it cause?_

"I'll…. Just crack the window."

"Ok. That's fair."

Izuku got out of bed carefully. He could feel those eyes watching his every move making him feel more nervous than he already was. He swallowed hard as he cracked the window about two inches letting a cool breeze blow through.

"I am sorry. If you have questions I can answer but this stays between us."

"S-sure."

"I wasn't lying though. I am a vampire."

"Can I see your teeth?" Izuku asked nervously almost afraid he sounded stupid.

Shouto only chuckled and opened his mouth to reveal sharp teeth.

"That's kind of cool!"

Shouto cracked a goofy grin, "Thanks."

"Um…. Why were you a bat?"

"Well, I'm half vampire. My mother was changed a month before I was born. My father is a pure bred vampire. This is slightly unfortunate for me in some ways. I'm stronger than humans but a full vampire could kill me and that's why I was a bat. I got into a tussle with a vampire by accident and since I'm of, my body reverted to a form easier to heal."

"Oh…. So you couldn't change back until you were healed? "

"Correct."

"So…. You understood everything I told you?"

"Yes."

How embarrassing!

"Most vampires are bisexual or pansexual. My father is one of those rare straight ones. Vampires don't socialize much unless they have a lover or family. He had a full blooded wife who died that he had four kids with. He met my mother and had me. I guess it didn't take long for him to fall for her since he had been lonely for three hundred years."

"How old are you?"

"Four hundred twenty two."

"W-wow."

Shouto smiled at him through the window.

"I'm pretty young. My siblings are almost a thousand or so."

"Your dad must've loved his ex wife to stay that long with her."

Shouto nodded. The two of them fell silent.

"Hey."

Izuku looked up at him.

"I don't expect much since I lied and held secrets but I want to keep hanging out with you. I don't really keep friends. I've only had one girlfriend and one boyfriend."

"Really?" he asked sounding shocked.

"Hanging out with others isn't my thing. I only really like being around my Mom."

Izuku laughed.

"I'm really sorry though. I didn't mean to intrude. I just couldn't leave until I was better. I did use your phone to text my mother. She ends up buying me a phone after this. She scolded me too."

"Oh that's OK…. I'm sorry you got in trouble."

"Its my fault I didn't get the phone the first time she offered."

He laughed.

"I love the way you laugh."

Izuku turned bright red.

"Thanks."

"Do you have school tomorrow?"

"It's Sunday so no."

"Do you want to go back to bed?" Shouto asked glancing at Izuku's tired eyes.

"Little bit."

"I can let you sleep. I don't do out often unless I'm really tired."

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Night."

Izuku closed the window and snuggled back into bed. Shouto left with a smile on his face.

X

X

The next night came and Izuku heard the tapping once more.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Izuku sat up rubbing his eyes. He glanced at the window to see Shouto's eyes shining brightly in the dark. His heart thumped hard at this. It was hard to tell if it was terrifying or if he was just excited.

He saw Shouto tilt his head to the side as he approached the window. Izuku lifted it up a little more this time.

"Hey."

"Sorry for waking you."

Izuku waved him off.

"What's up?"

"I…. Wanted to see you."

Izuku gave him a smile this time but it more nervous than scared. Seeing this made Shouto smile too.

"I wanted to see you too…."

Shouto gave him a big cheesy grin showing off his bare fangs. Izuku snorted and covered his face. The young vampire looked slightly confused.

"You just looked really funny for a second."

Shouto frowned, "Oh."

"Oh! Not in a bad way!" Izuku cried waving his hands, "It was cute!"

Shouto gave him a small smile.

"You kind of looked like a kitty cat smiling."

He chuckled.

"OK, if you say so."

They sat there in silence for a while.

"What did you do today?" Izuku asked.

He had been curious as to what Shouto did all day as a vampire. Did he play games or read? Shouto had already mentioned he didn't sleep much unless he was tired. He was really curious since vampires couldn't go out into the sun.

"I waited around to see you."

Izuku looked stunned.

"You just sat there?"

"Well, I talked to Mom and about random things. I tried figuring out this phone she gave me. I still don't get it though."

"Let me see it."

Shouto handed over his phone. Izuku lifted the window the rest of the way so he could see what he was doing.

"Alright what do you know how to do?"

"I called my mom once. That's all I know how to do."

Izuku blinked.

"You haven't tried anything else."

"No."

"Alright let's start from the top."

The two of them spent a whole hour looking at his phone. It came apparent to Izuku that Shouto was technology impaired and he barely knew how to use a TV remote. Izuku was beginning to wonder if it was an Shouto thing or a vampire thing.

"You OK? You looked frustrated."

"How do you remember all this? My older brother Dabi even loses his patience with me over this."

Izuku laughed, "It's a lot to learn especially if its your first phone."

Shouto smiled slightly, "That makes me feel better somewhat."

"Do you like your default wallpaper? It's just clouds."

"I didn't know how to change it. I figured it stayed like that."

"Are you…. Can you take pictures?"

Shouto smiled, "That's just folklore. We do show up in pictures."

Izuku smiled.

"Let's take a picture then. You may need to keep you fangs hidden though. People do lose their phone once in a while."

"Alright. I'll keep that in mind."

"Get ready!"

Izuku leaned in to Shouto with their cheeks touching. He took the picture with flash and pulled the phone down for them to see the picture.

"I like it."

Izuku smiled and set it as his background.

"So, I can see this every time I look at my phone?"

"Yup."

Shouto smiled, "Can we take a picture on your phone too?"

"Of course. Let me get it."

Izuku got up, headed for desk grabbing his phone and sat back down.

"Ready?"

Izuku snapped their second photo together and set it as his background too.

"Can I ask you something?"

The human boy nodded.

"What made you come around? You seemed so scared?"

"Oh well…. I felt bad. I realized if you had wanted to kill me you would've done it already. I did want to say sorry. I just… you think things are fictional all your life and here you as sitting in front of me. It was a huge shock."

"I suppose I would've reacted the same way. I can't really blame you."

The two of them sat together in silence.

"Are you able to be in sunlight?"

Shouto smiled.

"Since I'm half I can spend time in the sun but it begins to burn after twenty minutes or so. It seems the older I get the longer I can stay out."

"That's pretty cool! What if you were full blooded?"

"Pure vampires can be in complete sunlight. Those like my mom cannot. Dad had explained it a long time ago but it was so long ago."

"Oh."

"Every one is a little different. It's like a mutation."

"That's really cool."

Shouto laughed.

"Well, I suppose I should let you sleep. It's three in the morning."

"Oh OK."

"I can come back next Friday so you can sleep for school."

Disappointment flickered across his face.

"I'll be back then."

Shouto disappeared into the night and Izuku shut his window feeling sad.

And just a little bit lonely.

X

X

"You seem so much more pathetic than normal," Dabi said jabbing Shouto's cheek.

"Quit being so mean!"

"Shut up Fuyumi!"

"It's a wonder how we can be triplets!" she screamed, "You're always so mean! Right Toya?!"

"I could care less actually. Shouto could beat his ass any day if he wanted."

"Not with his fucked up wings he can't."

"Get away from me."

Dabi threw up his hands an returned to watching TV.

"Are you OK though Shouto? You're more quiet than usual too. Normally you're talking to Mom."

Shouto glanced back at her. She had her fake glasses on top of her head.

"I'm waiting for the weekend. That's all."

"Ooooh."

Toya stood in front of him.

"Who is it? You like someone! Rei was worried about you and Dad had to calm her down. You were laid up in some love nest weren't you?!"

"He was injured you dimwit," Natsuo said coming down the hallway.

He looked like he just woke up.

"Oh."

Dabi stared at him funny.

"Really? Did you do it again?"

Shouto got up and left the living room with a pissed off look on his face. He went into his room and shut the door. He looked around to see nothing on his walls. Books on his shelves. He his room had been bare forever. He pretty much had no interests. He already learned everything- explored the world.

He had been bored.

His ex Momo was more of scholar. She learned everything there was. She was an inventor. As interesting as she was…. She was boring.

His ex…. Passionate, wild like fire and he lived in the moment. He lived free and without rules but…. He wasn't what he wanted either. He needed someone who wasn't so rampant.

He sighed.

He wasn't expecting too much from Izuku. He was human. His life was limited. It wasn't like he could change the emerald eyed boy into a vampire anyways. He didn't have that ability like most half vampires. Shouto plopped down in front of his window with his hand on the glass.

_Next weekend is going to take too long to get here._

**_AmbertheCat: I'm glad you like it! I hope you enjoy the ride!_**

**_Garnet168: I'm glad and I did! I hope you did too!_**

**_Guest: I love leaving cliffhangers! Lol I'm glad you enjoyed it! Next update will be soon!_**


	3. Take Flight

"Staring at your phone like that isn't healthy."

Shouto glanced across the tale at his mother. He had no idea why she drank coffee still considering her body passed it through like nothing but then again she was human at one point. She was able to eat and drink anything she wanted but he couldn't. Left him a little jealous.

"I'm waiting."

"Shouldn't he be in school right now."

"Yes."

She smiled.

"He seems to have captured your interest. How's your friendship going?"

"Well, he taught me how to use this phone. I have our picture as my background."

"Can I see?" she asked nicely.

He nodded slowly and handed over his phone. Rei looked at the image on her son's phone. The green haired boy didn't look like he was afraid at all. Shouto looked so happy. She smiled more as she handed it back. Shouto just sighed.

"Well, it's Friday. Why don't you two go out earlier than normal? You can take a walk in the park or something. That sounds nice."

"I don't know Mom. The time I spent with him he didn't really go out."

Rei tapped her lips.

"Show him the night like you see it!"

"Mom, I can't …."

"I have a bottle here. Don't think of it as…. Feeding but powering yourself up for a great night with a friend."

Rei got up. She opened the fridge and moved things around.

"Found it!"

Shouto wrinkled his nose.

"I suppose."

"You can't let yourself go. You may not be lucky again."

He didn't say anything but she was right.

X

X

"Mom, I have a friend. Are you OK if I go out?" Izuku asked.

Inko looked up mildly surprised. She was surrounded by papers and books. She dropped her pen out of her mouth.

"What?"

He turned pink in the face.

"I-I want to go out with a friend. Is that OK?"

"Sure honey!" she said excitedly jumping up.

His blush deepened. He wasn't expecting her to be so excited. Of course, Izuku hadn't expected her to be so excited. She came around and hugged her son. He felt like he wanted to die a little inside.

"What's their name?!"

"Shouto. He's really nice."

"I'm glad! You go have fun! Be back by one OK?"

"Alright, love you."

"Love you too!"

Izuku went down in the elevator fidgeting with his phone. He had spent some time earlier staring at his window. Even though had trees there outside his window, he had no idea how Shouto managed to stay balanced on the window sil.

_This is crazy. I'm crazy._

He rubbed his face.

_I can't believe this. I'm hanging with a vampire. How does this stuff happen? I haven't even noticed any of them before. I wonder if I can tell now?_

It was a real thought though. How many had he crossed in his life without giving a second glance? It wasn't like a real big concern but more because he was curious.

As soon as Izuku stepped through the apartment doors, he could see Shouto standing there waiting for him. He was in a dark blue tank top and blue jeans. Izuku felt his heart skip a beat. Shouto smiled at him brightly and Izuku was sure his heart would stop.

"Hey…" Izuku said waving shyly.

Shouto said nothing and embraced him tightly without a single word.

Oh.

"I missed you."

"R-really?"

"Yes, I was lonely. Texting isn't the same."

Izuku giggled, "I suppose that's true. So what did you want to do?"

"I was thinking of going to the park for a walk."

"That sounds fun."

The two walked down the sidewalk when the street lights seemed like they were burnt out.

"That's odd."

Shouto held out his hand. He had a reassuring smile on his face.

"What?"

"Grab my hand."

Izuku nodded and took his cool hand.

His skin is so soft.

The thought left his mind quickly as everything happened so fast. The two of them shot up into the air like a rocket leaving Izuku no time to scream. He had his eyes squeezed shut tightly. He had no idea what just happened but he was terrified.

"You can open your eyes."

He heard flapping.

"What happened," he asked with his eyes still closed.

"We're flying."

Izuku's eyes flew open.

"Wow."

They were high up. The clouds, stars and moon seemed so much closer.

"I don't normally fly but I wanted to show you even if it was just once."

Izuku looked over into those mismatched eyes. They were so bright in the darkness. They were so beautiful.

"Is that OK? Izuku?"

He nodded quickly.

"S-sorry I just didn't expect to fly?"

Shouto smiled softly, "I can take you back down if you would prefer?"

"We can keep going."

"As you wish."

The two of them went soaring through the air. Izuku couldn't help but notice the vampire seemed a lot more different than normal.

"It's so nice out."

"I agree."

"Do you like flying?"

Shouto gave him a pained look.

"No. In fact I hate feeding as well. I guess I'm not a good vampire…."

He reached up and stroked his cheek.

"I think you're perfect the way you are."

Shouto felt his heart give a small thump.

"Thank you."

Awkward silence fell between them for a while until them came in closer to the park. It looked like no one was around. Shouto landed carefully in the tall bushes. Izuku caught a glance of his bat like wings but they looked slightly tattered. His mind began to race with thoughts but he didn't want to be nosy.

"Do all vampires fly?"

Shouto shuddered a little.

"No. I inherited from both parents. My mother got it only because she was changed by a vampire with wings. Some can jump at great distances and scale buildings like my ex girlfriend. Some vampires have the strange ability to just walk up like gravity doesn't affect them. Just depends on the bloodline."

"Oh, how interesting."

Shouto smiled.

"I'm glad you aren't scared anymore."

They stepped out into view but the park was still empty.

"Mom did say I have to be home by one."

"Oh, OK. Um, curfew?"

The human boy nodded, "She was thrilled I was going out."

"You deserve a break. You work hard. You should take a break."

Izuku gave him a pained look.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just…. I have to work hard now because if I wait too long I won't he able to enjoy my life the way I want. I…. I don't live forever."

Shouto blinked.

_Oh. I…_

"Its OK I swear! I just…. I suppose you're used to having less human company."

"Yea."

Shouto started walking with Izuku walking a foot behind him. For some reason, it hurt. It hurt to think hanging with Shouto was only temporary. Izuku would only be a brief moment in Shouto's life. It was a sad and painful reality.

"I can't change people."

"Hmm?"

"That power lays with mostly purebred vampires."

"Oh. Why?"

"I don't know. Some half breeds can once they age enough but that takes a thousand years. Those born as half breeds can be full blooded but they have to be changed by a full blooded vampire. My sister had offered me once but I had refused."

"At least you have that option right? I'm glad you do."

Izuku placed a hand on Shouto's shoulder.

"I suppose."

"Forget all that. Let's walk some more."

The silence was killing them both. Neither one was sure what they wanted from the other. Conflicting feels arose for them both but neither one breathed a word. The young vampire finally reached over and took his hand. Izuku's eyes widened.

"Is this OK?"

"Yea."

They laced their fingers together and continued walking quietly. The air was starting to get colder but they paid no mind. They looped around on the track and came back to the beginning of the park with the worn out blue gate. They still had two hours left but…. The air between them had changed.

"I'm sorry Shouto."

He didn't say anything.

"I just don't want to burden my mom or anyone else. I want to achieve everything now."

Shouto turned to him.

"There's no race to the finish line. You have plenty of time."

The green eyed boy nodded then pulled Shouto into a tight hug. He smiled as Izuku buried his face into his neck, feeling his hot breath against skin.

X

X

The next night, Shouto came to his window. He tapped softly. He nearly jumped back because Izuku jumped up scaring him. Izuku giggled nervously because Shouto's fangs were out like he was a cat hissing. He lifted the window and grabbed the vampire's hands. He helped him into his room pulling his arms.

"It feels strange. I'm used to everything being so much bigger in here."

Izuku laughed quietly.

"How's your night going?" the human teenager asked.

"Better now that I'm here with you."

The two of them blushed slightly. They stood there awkwardly together unable to say anything else.

"I missed you all week…" Izuku said softly.

Shouto smiled. He had eased up with his ex girlfriend over the course of a few years. His ex boyfriend less time. Maybe it had a lot to do with Izuku taking care of him for that week he was a bat. He saw him at his best and worse. There was so much about him…

"I'm glad to hear that. I feel the same way. Can….. Can I stay the night tonight? Would that be OK?"

"I don't mind."

Izuku pulled him over to the bed. He pulled back the covers and sat down. Shouto pulled off his shoes then placed them under the boy's bed out of the way. He sat down onto the bed and Izuku wrapped the comforter around them.

"Your bed is warm already."

"I was laying around waiting. Are you coming tomorrow night too?"

"Don't you have school on Monday?"

"Yea. Maybe you want to come get me from work about six? I should be out by then."

"Are you OK with that?"

"I mean…. I don't mind. It would be exposing you I guess…. I mean, don't worry about it."

Shouto smiled and took one of Izuku's hands. He took in a deep breath.

"I've lived all my life blending in so don't worry so much."

He relaxed a little bit, "Ok."

The two them spent hours talking about almost nothing. For Izuku it was like being with another kid his age. Shouto didn't really watch movies or play games but he listened intently. Then they pulled out their phones and started taking silly pictures.

They ended up laying back on the pillows and talked about family. Izuku was shocked to know he had triplet siblings and another brother. He had three brothers and one sister. Izuku was always by himself since his dad died at a young age.

"That sounds fun!"

Shouto wrinkled his nose.

"They're all older than me. Fuyumi was the only one who hung out with me. Dabi, her, Touya then Natsuo. Apparently their mother was a famous vampire who murdered vampire hunters to protect her village."

"Oh. Wow. That's impressive."

"Yea. The pictures I saw, she had black hair with white streaks. She had bright green eyes and she was only four foot eleven. Not tall but she was scary apparently."

"What about your mom?"

"She's…. Sweet. She's always calm and understanding. Father said he's seen her mean side and it's scarier than his ex wife. I haven't seen her any other way though."

"I'd love to meet them sometime."

"I would like that."

"What about your dad?"

"Oh. I don't know about that."

"Is there something wrong with him?" Izuku asked.

"He's not fond of people."

"People or humans?"

"Well….. Humans."

Silence fell between them for a short time.

"Does anyone know about me?"

Shouto scratched his head nervously.

"Only my mom right now. I didn't want anyone coming after you. Not that would harm you but they don't know how to mind their own business."

Izuku smiled, "Oh ok."

Shouto glanced at the window.

"I suppose I should go home."

"Are you sure-

The vampire nodded.

"It'll be daylight soon."

"But you said you wanted to stay the night."

The green haired teenager looked disappointed. It made Shouto's still heart ache.

"Let me fix the window!"

Izuku jumped up from his bed and started digging through his closet. He found a couple dark sheets before dragging out a black comforter. It took him ten minutes to hang it up as Shouto watched curiously.

"There!"

They smiled at each other. He climbed back into the bed and they laid back. Izuku wrapped his arms around Shouto even though he was taller than him. It felt really nice. His hot breath warmed Shouto's hair before he felt the boy place a kiss on his head.

Shouto suddenly felt giddy inside.

He looked down at his two toned vampire friend with a smile. For a minute… Shouto's head went blank. They locked lips for a solid thirty seconds before pulling away from each other. Neither one said anything as Izuku drifted off to sleep quickly.

X

X

At some point Shouto woke up in Izuku's bed. He looked around to see there was a bag of chips and a bottle of water on his friend's stand. He rubbed his eyes. He hadn't slept that good in a long time.

_Where's my phone? I can't tell if it's day or night. He really blocked the window for me. Oh. He's at work. That's right._

He stood up and looked around for his phone. Izuku had been kind enough to plug it in for him. He smiled.

_How thoughtful._

He glanced down at his phone. It was almost six. The sun should be setting now.

_I guess I better head out._

Shouto opened Izuku's bedroom door and headed down the hallway. He vaguely remembered how it looked when he was a bad. He made it to the front door, grabbing the door knob when he froze in place. He turned slowly to see the human boy's mother looking at him with a curious smile on her face.

"So, did you sleep good?"

He nodded quickly unable to form words.

"Izuku said you spent the night but you couldn't leave during the day due to allergy of the sun. He said you have hyper sensitivity the light. Will you be ok going out right now?"

He nodded again. Inko looked him up and down like she knew something he didn't or she was suspicious of him. He almost felt naked.

"Be careful going out dear. There's bad people out there. Izuku has a tazer if you run into someone bad. He's never had a problem coming home from work before."

"Thank you Mrs. Midoriya."

"You're welcome Shouto. I had left you some snacks when your phone rang. I already talked to your mother so she was ok with you staying here whenever you feel like it."

_How embarrassing. I'm so much older than her._

"Have a safe trip."

Shouto gave her a nod and was out the front door. His brothers would laugh at him if they saw such a display.

_I better find him._

X

"Hey!"

Shouto's head whipped around. He saw Izuku standing against the fence with his red hoodie on.

"Are you ok? Mom told me you go up and you looked embarrassed. Is everything ok? Are…. Are you upset about last night?"

Izuku's face turned bright pink.

"I couldn't regret anything with you."

They smiled at each other.

"Your mother was worried about you getting home. I suppose we should go?"

"Sure. You want to hold hands?"

Shouto smiled and took his hand without another word. The walk back to his apartment was nice and quiet. The sun was almost down completely now. The moon was rising and a few stars were out now. The breeze was cool and it was quite nice out.

"You were ok with me kissing you?" Izuku asked.

"Yes."

Izuku hummed for a second.

"I don't mean to sound like a jealous human but you just don't kiss everyone that's your friend…. Right?"

Shouto laughed.

"No, no! I haven't kissed anyone in years."

"Oh…. I'm sorry."

Shouto smiled softly, "I suppose I'm more picky. I want to pick someone worth sharing forever with. It's rather hard. I'm not my father…."

Izuku smiled.

"Your dad seems rather picky too."

Shouto arched an eyebrow.

"He seems to like strong women. Those are hard to come by. I suppose your mom was toughest of the two. She made hard decisions and kept with them. She had you and stayed a mom to four children who weren't her own."

He smiled.

"That's true."

"Was it hard for her…. You know, giving up her humanity?" Izuku asked.

"She told me it was. She couldn't watch her only son grow up without her. She visited all her family for years until all her siblings had passed on. No one was mad at her for her choice. Not all people are the same way though."

"Yea."

"To be honest, our breed is dying. We have been under strict orders of our families to only change or breed with those we love. There have been vampires who saved someone's life and married them to produce children. There have been young male vampires save forty year old women. It happens all kinds of ways but vampires are strict with keeping us alive. If Dabi, Toya or Natsuo changed a woman, they're stuck together."

"That's rough."

"It is."

They came around to Izuku's block. They stood there together looking up at the giant building.

"You want to stay the night again?"

Shouto smiled.

"Maybe next weekend. You have school in the morning."

Izuku pouted for a moment before sighing.

"I guess you're right."

Izuku scooted closer to him. Their lips touched briefly.

"See you soon."

Shouto nodded. They pulled apart with their fingertips being the last thing they touched. Both boys looked pained to let go but their worlds were separate. Nothing either one of them could do.

Izuku sighed as he got closer to his building. He pulled out his phone almost ready to call Shouto and beg him to come back but his finger never unlocked the phone. He ran into someone dropping his phone. The guy cursed loudly as he fell into his bottom. The guy's chest was like rock.

Izuku rubbed his nose.

"I'm so sorry!"

Blood red eyes stared at him that look like they were threatening him with death. Izuku looked away and went to grab his phone with the screen lit up. It showed the picture of him and Shouto together under the covers. The guy glanced down and saw it.

He grabbed Izuku's wrist with such force that he was sure the stranger would break it.

"Ow!"

The person let up but he stared at the phone.

**Shouto: I miss you already**

The message popped up on the screen and Izuku thought he heard the guy growl.

"S-Sorry!"

Izuku took his phone and sprintes home into his apartment building ignoring the guy who he left sitting on the sidewalk.

**_So, my tablet doesn't work now lol I was almost done with this over a week ago but I couldn't get that thing to load my document. I managed to get it up and running last night so I could save this and Transfer Student to my phone hope you all have a great weekend!_**

**_I hope you loved the chapter AmbertheCat!_**


	4. Worry

The next weekend came finally. Izuku sat by his window, practically bouncing in his seat. Him and Shouto had been texting all week and now he would get to see him finally.

_I'm so excited! I wouldn't mind him staying the night again._

Izuku waited around for a short while when he started to get concerned. Shouto said he would be there by ten PM but he hadn't messaged him. It was very unlike him since he was so punctual. Izuku gnawed on his lip.

_I __should call him._

His finger tapped the power button when a sudden feeling of dread washed over him.

_What if… what if another vampire attacked him? What if he's a little bat again and no one is there to save him?!_

He jumped out of his seat and slipped on his shoes. Izuku grabbed his jacket and was out of his bedroom. His mom wasn't home yet for at least another hour. He scribbled out a quick note for her and he was out of the building.

Izuku called him three times but he never answered. Panic was rising in him quickly. He even looked through his phone but Shouto must've deleted his mother's number a while back. He groaned in frustration.

_I __just need a phone call or text message from him- that's it! Shit-_

_Ding!_

Izuku stopped and looked down at his phone. There was a message from his vampire friend.

**Shouto: I'm sorry I worried you. I ran into some problems. Are you still out? You shouldn't be out so late.****Izuku: Did you get hurt?!****Shouto: A few scratches here and there but it's all healed already.****Izuku: Meet me so I know you're ok!**

**Shouto: Alright. Meet me at the park again. See you soon.**

Izuku shoved his phone into his pocket and started running for the park. He could make it there in fifteen minutes by foot running like he was. He didn't really exercise much so it was killing his legs a lot faster than he had originally thought.

He felt the burn quite quickly but kept pushing through it. The gates to the park started to come into view. Sweat started to roll down his face making his hair wet. He saw Shouto standing there waiting for him, making him feel even more motivated to reach the park faster.

But something didn't seem right…..

Izuku was only twenty feet away from him when he stopped. His usually gorgeous two toned hair was messed up, his shirt ripped down the front and his pants had rips in it. Shouto was one to take care of himself and look nice. It hurt him to see the young vampire like that.

"Shouto-

He didn't say anything. He avoided his green eyes like he was ashamed.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea," he answered softly.

Izuku inched closer to him to see dried blood on his face.

"Who was it?"

"No one you would probably know. It was nothing really. He was just angry. Some like to attack when they're mad."

Izuku blinked.

"That doesn't make it ok though!"

Shouto stayed quiet.

"Are you going to be fine?"

"I should be. Let me get you home."

The walk back to Izuku's apartment felt it took eternity for them both. It was the first time he felt any distance from the young vampire. He seemed like he was plagued by what had happened but didn't want Izuku to know anything. He had told him various vampire like things and now…

"Are you mad at me?"

He stopped in front of him. For a moment, Izuku thought he would start yelling but he didn't. He was glad he didn't.

"I can't be mad at you. I'm worried about you because he might come back."

The color drained from his face.

"He…. He's after me?"

Shouto scratched his head.

"He wasn't thrilled to know I was…. About you…. Talking to you."

_Ummmm…._

"He knows…. Knows about me? What do you mean?"

Shouto's pale face turned pink and he smiled just a little bit.

"He was just mad."

They walked the rest of the way there in silence. Shouto hugged him once they made it to the apartment building doors. The two of them pulled apart just a bit when Shouto pressed his lips against his.

The act surprised Izuku just a little bit. Then as Shouto pulled away, it clicked in his head.

This young, striking vampire liked him.

"I'll come see you tomorrow…. I promise."

Izuku nodded quietly. The two toned vampire placed his head against his.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea…. I'm just enjoying your smell before I have to go."

Izuku smiled as they stood there a little longer- wordless and content.

X

X

It seemed like the next night couldn't come fast enough. Shouto paced around his home looking for something to do but he just couldn't stay still. Luckily his siblings were all out and his father was too. His mother just watched him with curiosity.

"You miss this boy?"

He looked up at her.

"I do."

Rei smiled.

"You should bring him by next weekend."

"I can't…. Father would be upset."

"He plans on being out and I can silence the others. It's no problem."

This idea didn't appeal to him. There was too much that could go wrong. He started picking at his finger nails.

"Son…. It really isn't that big of a deal."

"I don't know Mother…."

Rei reached out and grabbed Shouto's arm. She ran her thumb over his arm trying to soothe his anxious mood.

"I want to meet the boy of your dreams."

His pale face turned pink.

"What?"

"I watched you with Momo and Katsuki. Neither one of them struck up this kind of reaction with you."

She pulled him into a hug.

"I remember how your Father looked at me the first time he saw me. He had stars in his eyes. The excitement he had on his face. I see it all on yours. Don't waste your time pretending."

Shouto looked away.

"Mothers know my dear son. Because we experienced love first hand."

Shouto sighed.

"What's troubling you?"

"Mom…. He's not…. Going to live forever."

She placed her head on his head and stroked his hair.

…...He wasn't wrong.

X

X

It was around nine at night when Izuku went downstairs to wait on his vampire friend. Things seemed to going well between them until last night. He felt…..like he was being watched.

Since last night.

The feeling was still there. It hadn't subsided once. Even his mother had closed the curtains and she would occasionally look outside. They were floors up…. Who could be watching them?

_What if that boy is watching me? _

The thought made his heart drop. Did he really pissed this person off enough he would just be watching them?

_Should I be standing outside? What if he comes out of nowhere?_

"Are you ok?"

Izuku jumped. He snapped out of his trace and thoughts to see Shouto standing there. He was dressed in a blue button up and black pants. He looked so much older than he was.

Izuku smiled.

"I'm fine now that you're here."

Shouto grinned as he reached out for his hand.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Wanna get some ice cream? I've been in the mood for some all day!" Izuku asked with an excited smile on his face.

"Sure, what kind are you going to get?"

"Hm…. Maybe some strawberry dipped in chocolate?"

"Sounds good."

X

X

"As cute and small as you are, you can really eat."

Izuku blushed and hid his face.

"I had gotten out of work and didn't eat. I normally have a break but we were too busy today."

"I didn't mean to embarrass you. I've seen my mother eat six plates of food like her life depended on it. I guess I don't get it because I don't actually eat."

"Have you tried?"

Shouto shrugged.

"Not that I can remember but I was a child for a long time so I might have."

Izuku looked thoughtful for a minute.

"That's so interesting. I kind thought maybe you'd have way baby food or something."

Shouto smiled.

"I can ask."

The two of them talked for a while. Once they left, they walked around for a short time when that overwhelming feeling hit Izuku once again. He started looking around nervously when he heard Shouto hiss lowly.

"Shouto-

A blast of wind hit them in the face and Izuku was lifted off the ground.

"AHHHHH!"

Izuku struggled against whoever was holding onto him. He kicked and his heel connected with someone's knee.

"Fuck!"

Izuku flinched at the deep voice. He wiggled around to see the same blonde boy he had run into the other night. He opened his mouth in shock unable to say anything.

Those red eyes were piercing and angry.

"I'm so surprised you decided to play with something like…. This. You know these things don't live that long."

"Things?" Izuku sputtered out, apalled.

"Put him down Katsuki!"

Izuku looked down to see they were actually really high up. All the courage he had disappeared like it hadn't existed. He had all the confidence in the world when Shouto was holding him but….

Being in the hands of an angry blonde vampire wasn't very safe.

_Sniff, sniff._

Izuku looked shocked to see Katsuki sniffing him like he was something to eat.

HE WAS SOMETHING TO THEM.

_Oh dear god-_

"If you hurt him, you will be sorry!" Shouto threatened.

"What are you going to do about it?" he yelled down at the half vampire, "You think I give a shit? It's been fifty years and you think that's enough time already?!"

"Fifty years is a long time!" Izuku said snapping at the blonde.

But he only laughed in his face.

"You certainly smell like him all over. You two don't even hang put that much."

The color drained from his face.

_He was watching me. He was watching us the whole time. That's so creepy!_

"Put me down!" he cried struggling against him.

"Oh? Fine then."

Izuku screamed as Katsuki threw him into the air higher with extreme force. He felt his poor heart slam against his chest. He heard Shouto scream his name and something else but his brain couldn't process it with him thinking he was going to die. Izuku felt like he was going to pass out in mid air.

He felt a whoosh of air by him and someone grabbed his wrist but it wasn't his vampire friend. Katsuki was mocking and teasing his ex. This wasn't how this night was supposed to go…. They should've just stayed in his room away from the world- away from danger.

"GIVE HIM BACK! HE'S MINE!"

Izuku opened his eyes to see a pair of shining red orbs staring his way. For a moment he felt bloodlust in the air but it wasn't directed towards him. Katsuki's asshole, teasing demeanor changed and he became serious. Something changed about the blonde vampire.

"You're pretty serious. You hate to fly and here you are. All over him."

Katsuki gave Izuku a quick shake.

"You- you dick put me down!"

Katsuki snorted.

"Something so weak shouldn't talk so big."

"Something so stupid shouldn't talk at all!"

"Oh yea?"

Shouto was only a few feet away when Katsuki shot upward. Izuku screamed again clinging to Katsuki's arm for dear life.

"Damnit!" Shouto shouted.

His heart made a weird pound. He placed a hand on his face. The world started to spin around him.

_No…. Not now._

Shouto regained his composure and headed for Katsuki and Izuku once again. The cool air was starting to make him nauseous. He didn't feel so good.

"Shouto!"

His vision came back and he saw Izuku being thrown back in the air. He made his way back over to Katsuki for his ex to catch the human and take off again. He grabbed his head trying to curb the hunger that was hitting him at full force.

"What did you do to him?!" Izuku yelled as he swung at Katsuki.

The vampire dodged and rolled his eyes.

"He's hungry."

Izuku stared at him.

"What? What do you mean-

"His habits haven't changed I see. You haven't been feeding him?"

He shook his head.

"N-not since he was a bat."

"His make up is different. He can't maintain that form without feeding."

"Shouto!"

"Give him back!"

"I'm bored with this."

Katsuki threw Izuku at Shouto. It all happened in a few seconds. Instead of catching Izuku, he slammed into him. The force was too much for him and they started falling. Izuku held onto Shouto as tight as he could.

He looked upward but Katsuki had already disappeared.

_Shit! SHIT!_

Izuku looked downward to see they were going to fall through trees. He took a deep breath with his heart racing and adrenaline pumping in his body at an alarming rate. Izuku yelled as he reached out and grabbed for a thick tree branch. He caught it by some miracle but he pulled his arm out of the socket. He never let go of Shouto as they fell onto the ground into some bushes.

Tears filled Izuku's eyes from fright and pain as he pulled him into the bushes a little better with one hand. Shouto's fangs were growing over his bottom lip. Izuku pulled him up against the tree and sat in his lap. Izuku studied the young vampire's face. He looked paler and more dead like.

_Here goes nothing._

Izuku pressed his bare, exposed neck against Shouto's fangs. He felt Shouto's tongue flicker against his warm skin making him shiver. He winced as fangs dug into his skin. Shouto's arms wrapped around his shoulder and the other went up his shirt caressing his back.

"Ooo…. Shouto careful."

Shouto moaned into his neck, sinking his teeth on further. Izuku twitched, feeling like he wanted to slap Shouto like he was mosquito. Shouto's grip on his fragile human body tightened. In the movies it seemed like the blood sucking process was quick and pleasurable.

It was actually really slow and awkward. Painful but it had dulled off some.

Some time had passed and Izuku felt the fangs withdraw from his neck. He let out a low relieved sigh and started feeling around for Shouto's pocket.

_Shit… I forgot Katsuki broke his phone…. I was hoping his mom might've bought him another one-_

Izuku found a phone. He sighed with a smile and locked it. The phone was smaller but brighter. It had his picture as the background making Izuku smile. He had no idea how someone so perfect would want someone like him.

_I gotta call his mom. I can't lift him myself._

He found her number. He tapped her contact and waited while it rang.

_"Hello Shouto!"_

"Mrs. Todoroki? It's actually Izuku."0

Silence.

"Can…" he trailed off.

_"Are you ok Izuku? Did something happen to you two?"_

"Katsuki showed up showed up again."

"_Again? Wait is that why his phone was broke?"_

"Y-yea. I don't know where we are….. Shouto was forced to use his wings and now he's out of it."

_"Oh no…. He needs to feed."_

"I um…. Fed him already."

_"Oh."_

The woman sounded surprised.

"Can you find us? I don't know…. It's dark."

_"Give me ten minutes Izuku. Protect Shouto the best you can. I highly doubt anyone will bother you. See you soon."_

Izuku stayed huddled against his friend's surprisingly warm body. It almost seemed like the sleeping vampire was breathing. It was odd and quite interesting honestly. For some reason, it made him feel sleepy and his eyes started to droop.

He must've dozed off because he heard rustling near them. He suddenly felt tense and scared. Izuku didn't know if he could fight with his arm out of the socket and he was so much weaker than Shouto. He squeezed his eyes tight hoping whatever it was would pass them.

"Izuku?" said a soft female voice.

"Mrs. Todoroki?"

Her head popped through the bushes making him jump. Her eyes were a steely gray but they looked comforting.

"What happened to your arm?"

"I pulled it when we came crashing down."

She hummed for a second.

"I can fix it."

"Ok."

Rei helped him up to his feet. It was then when he started to feel weaker than normal.

"You ready?"

He nodded. With one swift motion she popped his arm back and he yelped before grinding his teeth.

"You're a tough puppy aren't you?" she said with a smile, "My name is Rei. No need to be so formal to your Mother in Law."

Izuku's freckled face turned scarlet.

"It's ok. It is a joke, he hasn't said anything quite like that."

"O-ok."

Rei picked her son and held out her hand to Izuku.

"Let's get you home."

Giant black and white wings emerged from her back. She was a lot better flyer than Katsuki or Shouto. She landed in the alley nearest to his apartment and they walked out together. She had Shouto wrapped up so his wings weren't showing since they hadn't receded yet.

"I hope I can meet you officially soon. I'm sure Shouto will be very upset this happened."

Izuku nodded and smiled. Rei reached and touched his cheek.

"You are indeed special. I will see you later."

The vampire disappeared into the night and Izuku walked into his apartment building.

_What a night._

He sighed, exhausted and headed to the elevator.

**_AmbertheCat: Oh yea he caused a big problem!_**

**_Garnet168: me too! Hopefully I can get a laptop soon. Its hard to do this on the phone!_**

**_InuYoiushi: Thank you and I hoped you liked this chapter too!_**

**_I had been sick with a fever because everyone got the flu at my house so I apologize for the long wait! I had this chapter halfway done before I fell ill but I'm glad I could update now!_**

**_Have a great day everyone!_**


	5. Meet the Family

"I don't know…. My family isn't like yours. My…. Brothers are abrasive and rude."

Izuku smiled.

"I don't mind that."

Shouto made a face. He really didn't want Izuku to meet them. In fact, he was really embarrassed after last weekend. Izuku met his mother only because he allowed Katsuki to play with his emotions. He should've been smarter about it but he wasn't in his right mind either.

Then he fed on Izuku like he was some kind of animal. He never wanted Izuku to feel like he was cattle…. Izuku's neck looked fine but Shouto could barely remember it. The first time should've been special!

It bummed him out actually.

"You have nothing to worry about. I'm ready for this. I love your mother. She was really nice to me," Izuku said looking thoughtful.

"I am grateful for that. I just wish…. Things didn't happen the way they did."

Izuku smiled and squeezed his hand.

"It's ok! I'm just glad you are ok after all that. I wasn't really sure what was going to happen but everything turned out ok."

Shouto nodded. He made a face and looked at the ground.

"Um, we may have to fly from here."

_Oh, joy. _

The human boy smiled.

"That's fine with me as long as you can do it and comfortable with it."

Izuku wrapped his hands around his neck and Shouto took off into the night air.

Izuku had told his mother he was going to spend the weekend with his boyfriend and she was ok with it since he didn't have to work or have any school work to complete. He would be lying if Shouto asked if he was nervous and he said no. He was meeting a family of vampires. So far, meeting them hasn't gone well.

_I can do this. This is his life and I want to be part of it. I just need to stand my ground….. If it comes to that._

"Also there," Shouto whispered.

"Ok."

Once they landed, Izuku looked around. It looked to so peaceful there. Rose bushes everywhere from what he could see in the dark and he heard some animals. It was so country like.

"You sure you want to do this?"

Izuku nodded again.

"You don't have to be so nervous. Would holding my hand make you feel better?" the boy offered.

The human boy smiled.

"Sure."

Izuku took the young vampire's hand and they walked up to the door of the house. Shouto barely got his hand on the door knob when the door flew open. A tall guy with black hair and large amount of purple scars covered his arms and half of his face. Izuku offered him a smile anyways even though he was outrageously nervous from his appearance.

"You brought home a pet?"

_Why does everyone refer to me as a pet or a thing?_

"He's my…. Boyfriend."

The guy arched an eyebrow.

"This is my brother, Dabi."

"Hi."

"You had a boyfriend and didn't tell us?"

"Mother knew."

A sly smile came across his face.

"Dad don't know huh?"

"No."

"Ah, that explains a lot."

"Can we come in?" Shouto asked, sounding tired from all the questions.

Dabi moved to the side. His nose twitched as soon as Izuku stepped in front of him.

"You smell weird. Are you half vampire or something?"

"N-no."

"I fed off of him, leave him be!"

Shouto pulled him in and he was face to face with a white haired woman with glasses.

"He's adorable! My name is Fuyumi!"

"Izuku," he said.

She hugged him tight nearly crushing him making him start to cough.

"Sorry! It's a long time since we had someone…. Someone over!"

Izuku looked over at Shouto who looked annoyed by everything.

_Should I be worried?_

"Is Touya and Natsuo here?" he asked.

"Touya is sleeping again. I swear he's old already and he just sleeps constantly!" she complained.

"He's tired of your nagging," Dabi said, "We all are."

"Ugh, whatever."

Dabi glanced at Izuku again.

"You sure you aren't vampire? You smell weird."

Fuyumi smacked him with a couch pillow.

"Do I smell weird?" he asked.

Shouto sniffed him.

"You smell like me?" he said questioningly like he wasn't sure.

"I don't like how you said that. I'm sure I'm not half anything. Mom seems rather like a normal human herself."

"She smelled human to me…."

The front door swung open revealing Natsuo and Rei. She beamed at her son and his new companion.

"Hello dear! What's wrong?" she asked immediately after seeing their faces.

"Mom, smell him. He smells funny."

_Maybe I should just go home and shower at this point._

Shouto glared at Dabi. Rei sighed and walked over to the human boy with interest. She sniffed him and glanced at Shouto. She scratched her head thinking.

"Ah, yes! When Katsuki attacked you, he must've sprayed his scent on you."

"Ewww gross. That little asshole did that to Shouto all the time," Dabi said, " The smell was nauseating. He was such an insecure little bastard."

"Can I wash it off?" Izuku asked looking unfazed by the news.

_How weird for someone to spray me with their smell? Why would he do that?_

"Shouto is used to the smell and he can decipher the different scents but everyone else can't. I can being around Katsuki as much as I have but if Izuku called out distress, no one would be able to find him."

Rei sighed.

"Let me get some lavender and he can soak in the hot tub."

"Hot tub?"

"We can throw away your clothes too and give you Shouto's. It would be the best thing. I can burn them if that's ok. The smell will be gone."

"O-ok."

Fifteen minutes, Izuku found himself in the hot tub with lavender flowers and bubble bath. It did smell pretty good but did he have to be naked? Couldn't they give him boxers or shorts at least? He shivered in the night air as it started to blow.

"Are you ok?" Shouto came up behind him.

"I guess I feel… exposed."

The young vampire smiled and started stripping off his own clothes. Izuku stared at him with his mouth hanging open. He got in first then held out his hand to Izuku. The teenage human grabbed his hand with a red face and got in. In Shouto's mind, he would feel less exposed that way.

"This does feel nice..." Shouto said.

The water was really warm it almost made him feel sleepy.

"I guess it's strange for humans to just be naked in front of others. Mother says it's shameful for them. I forget you are still human."

Izuku smiled.

"Thanks. I'm trying though. I suppose it's like being in another country? Like, the customs are just different. I just didn't expect to be naked in your house the first night I was here."

Both of them blushed.

"I um…. Wanted to ask you something."

The human boy tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Yes?"

"Was it…. Uncomfortable for you when I fed from you? I never asked and I'm still sorry."

Izuku thought about it for a few moments.

"You were a little rough but I know that you were really out of it. I didn't mind too much really…. I was more scared someone was going to come after us."

Shouto hung his head shamefully.

"I am very sorry I put you through that."

He scooted closer, placing a hand on Shouto's shoulder.

"It's fine. Your mom came and you were ok. That's all that mattered to me."

The young vampire smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you for saving me."

Izuku smiled.

"I don't mind. Maybe Katsuki sprayed me to protect you?"

Shouto made a face like he was thinking really intensely about it.

"Maybe or that he thought I would hate smelling him on you. It worked in our favor either way anyways."

He nodded, blushing.

"Do…. Do you need to feed again?"

Shouto looked taken back by his offer.

"What?"

"I don't want that to happen to you again. What if the wrong person walks by you when you're in trouble?"

"I…. I don't know."

It wasn't something he had considered. What if Izuku hadn't walked by that night? He wouldn't be there. He was injured badly and needed the blood. Then he would've never had that run in with Katsuki. Who knew how things would've went?

The two of them stared at each other without saying anything. Maybe things would've been better if Izuku hadn't stopped by. He wouldn't have been defenseless guarding a passed out vampire. Things would be a little easier if he hadn't been human.

"Can I ask you…. Something?" Shouto whispered.

"Y-yea."

The two of them were still plastered to each other and Izuku was very aware. Shouto's body normally had a weird cooling feeling but it was warm thanks to the hot tub. It was soothing in some way and erotic in another.

"If you were given the chance to be a vampire, would you take it?"

His green eyes widened.

_What?_

That thought never occurred to Izuku yet. How could it never cross his mind at this point? Isn't that how most books and movies went? Vampires apparently loved to change their loved ones but... How could he? How could he think like that? That would be a life long commitment and he was still so young and getting know the naked young vampire in front of him.

"Ahhhh-

"Sorry- that was stupid…."

Shouto pulled away but Izuku grabbed his hand.

"L-listen. I hadn't thought about that. It hadn't crossed my mind. It would be something I would have to think about not make a decision without thinking it through first."

Shouto gave him a quick nod.

"But right now…. You should eat right?"

The vampire's head jerked suddenly. His blue and gray eyes glanced down at Izuku's pale neck.

"I…. Would that be smart?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"What if I can't… stop?"

"You stopped the last time and you were out if it."

Shouto said nothing as he walked through hot tub water to Izuku. He sat down on one of the seats and pulled the human teenager on his lap. They both turned bright pink with embarrassment but neither one stopped what was about to happen.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Shouto held him close and sunk his teeth in slowly. Izuku jerked a little bit and squirmed making Shouto moan with a shudder. This time was a lot different.

There was no way to describe the feeling coursing through is body at that moment. It wasn't unpleasant like his life was being sucked away but...

_I feel funny._

He had no idea how much time had passed. Shouto wasn't guzzling the life bringing liquid from him but the feeling was only getting stronger by each passing second.

"Shouto…."

"Hmmm…."

"I feel weird."

He withdrew his teeth and stared at Izuku. His cheeks were bright red and his breathing was quick.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea…."

Izuku stared at the vampire's moonlit face. His sharp teeth were a little bloody but it wasn't scary like the movies he had seen. He blinked and kissed the surprised boy. Shouto's eyes widened.

_Maybe the vampire life wouldn't be so bad after all._

X

Dabi walked back in the living room sniffing the air. He glanced down at his little brother. He had his head on Izuku's lap. He wrinkled his nose but the vampire like smell remained.

"What are you losers doing?"

Shouto gave him a dirty look.

"Watching a movie," Izuku replied with a smile.

"Boring and lame."

"Then leave. No one wants you here anyways," Shouto snapped at him.

Dabi snorted and shoved his brother's legs off the couch.

"What do you want?" Shouto groaned.

"There's nothing to do."

"You can literally fly anywhere and you do nothing."

"I don't feel like going out. People get on my nerves more than you do."

Shouto rolled his eyes. He looked upward at Izuku to see those emerald eyes sparkling with delight and curiousity.

"Can I see your wings?!" Izuku asked excitedly.

Dabi raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What?"

"Can I see your wings?"

"How are you not terrified by us? How do you know one of us wouldn't try and eat you?"

Shouto let out sigh and sat up.

"Dabi's wings are much more impressive."

"Yea they are but they get in the way."

The older vampire grabbed the remote and Shouto snatched it back.

"Stop it. We are watching TV."

He growled and got up. Izuku slid out from underneath of his boyfriend's head and followed the vampire into the kitchen.

"Can you show me? I think it would be really cool."

"You're a little weirdo."

"I am."

Shouto watched curiously from the couch. Izuku showed no fear of the ebony haired vampire.

"Where did you get this one? From the corner or in an alley?" Dabi asked looking tired of the questions.

"He saved my life actually."

The older vampire's icy blue eyes landed on Izuku.

"You... you did?"

"Y-yea..."

Dabi stared at Shouto.

"That's why you were gone? Mom never told anyone about it and that a human saved you. We could only sit there and guess what happened. I guess Natsuo was right after all."

Izuku glanced at Shouto. The young vampire almost looked ashamed.

"I need some time to myself. Please watch some TV Izuku. I'll be back shortly."

Shouto left the two of them alone in the kitchen. Dabi headed for the front door shaking his head.

_What just happened?_

He heard a door shut in the house so he decided to follow Dabi outside. The vampire was no where to be seen. Izuku sighed in disappointment.

"Why are you following me?"

He jumped and looked around wildly but he couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from. It had to be Dabi.

"Where are you?" he asked in a demanding voice.

"On the roof short shit."

Izuku turned around to see Dabi smoking on the roof.

"What do you want squirt?"

"Is it bad I saved Shouto? Does that upset him?" Izuku asked.

Dabi sighed and jumped down. His cigarette was still in his mouth. He grabbed Izuku's hand and jumped back up. He steadied the young boy before taking his seat again.

"It's not so bad. For him anyways. He cares a lot for humans so he still feels guilty for you saving him. He prefers to keep to himself in fear he may lose control one day again."

"Again?"

Dabi snuffed out his cigarette and threw it off the roof.

"A long time ago he had issues with feeding off of people because he is in fact almost half human. He has issues with himself because he sees it wrong while Mom has no problem with it. She is way different than most vampires and people actually. Always, he went three weeks without feeding and started losing control of himself. Finally, he snapped and attacked Dad first. He tore him up pretty good.

"Blood lust is hard to control and in it Shouto tore up his own wings. I managed to restrain him and he started feeding off my arm before Mom came home to see what was happening. She immediately allowed him to feed off of her instead. After than, she drains her own blood out and leaves it in the fridge for him so he can cope. Honestly, if you stay with him, you'll have to feed him."

Izuku stared at Dabi.

"It's hard on him. He has no idea he attacked me, only Dad. Dad puts a lot of pressure on him to have kids too. He gave up on me about three hundred years ago but Shouto is the only only one carrying Mom's blood. Dad wasn't fond of Katsuki for his nasty attitude and the fact he isn't a chick. You have to be aware Dad won't like you right away or ever for that fact."

Izuku swallowed hard.

_I didn't realize he had harmed himself. No wonder he was so hestiant about feeding off of me. Now... I gotta worry about their dad hating me. I don't think I will make a good impression. I'm not... I'm not..._

"Don't worry too much about it."

Dabi lit up another cancer stick and gave Izuku a smile.

"I think you're good for him. I like to annoy him though."

He chuckled, "What a good brother."

"I try hard."

Izuku grinned and looked upward at the stars.

_What did I get myself into? _

This was going to be one hell of a weekend and Izuku had no idea if that was a good or bad thing.

**_Sorry for the long wait guys! I had this on my phone and i couldn't get it to move so I had to do through the app and managed to get on it through the computer finally. Technology is baffling sometimes. I had a friend come over and she wanted help with her Iphone and i have android... but i didn't get anywhere lol_**

_**I hope everyone stays safe. Try to stay home when you can and if you can. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this AmbertheCat! I didn't wanna throw their whole weekend on one chapter together. :)**_


	6. Shouto's Feelings

Dabi and Izuku spent over an hour talking on the roof. He was surprisingly easy to talk too. For someone who acted like he didn't care, he was pretty deep. Apparently childhood for a vampire was a lot more difficult than he expected. Apparently blood lust in a common problem in vampire children but those who were half blooded didn't have that problem.

The two of them stopped talking when they heard the door to the house open.

"Izuku? Dabi?"

"Up here short shit."

Shouto stared at them funny.

"What are you doing to him?" he demanded to know looking a little angry.

"Just talking. You don't have to be such a tight ass."

Dabi lit up another cigerette then blew out smoke.

"You're the one who left him there to go pout in your room."

Shouto growled before jumping onto the roof.

"You wanna come back inside?"

Izuku shrugged, "If you want too."

Shouto smiled.

"He didn't touch you did he?"

Dabi rolled his eyes.

"I only brought him onto the roof. I didn't take a bite of your snack. You know I love women."

"Whatever."

Shouto picked him up bridal style and jumped back to the ground.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get like that."

"You shouldn't be upset for what happened," Izuku insisted, "Helping anyone if they need it is something I would do to begin with. I really like you."

The young vampire let him down.

"Can we talk in my room? Please?"

Izuku nodded.

They reentered the house. It was quiet and empty now. Izuku was curious where everyone else went. They made it to Shouto's room and it was quite... teenager like. It was slightly messy not really dirty. He had a few hero characters on his dressers and some model cars. He had a bookshelf full of books and some figures of characters of movies Izuku had recongized.

_Awww he's not so different from me after all._

"I'm sorry again."

"No reason to be sorry," he said looking at Shouto, "I like your family."

"Really?"

"Of course. I like Dabi the most so far but you're my favorite."

Shouto blushed.

"Thanks."

"So, where is everyone?"

"Well, they are off with their families. Fuyumi, Toya and Natsuo come here three times a week to visit Mother and Father. Dabi and I are the only ones who stay here all the time."

"Aww, that's nice."

Shouto looked Izuku in the eyes.

"I'm glad you aren't afraid of me anymore. I just never met anyone like you and I can promise you that... since I'm been on this Earth a long time."

Izuku smiled, "I feel the same way... Even though I'm not that old."

The vampire chuckled.

"I love everything about you," he whispered, as he flicked the light switch off.

He fell backwards onto the his bed, pulling Izuku on top of him on the way down.

"Can I try again?" Shouto asked.

"Yes."

"I don't want you uncomfortable. Want to lay on the pillows?"

Izuku nodded.

The two of them moved around until they were laying on their sides staring into each other's eyes. Even with the room dark, it was like Shouto's eyes glowed. He was really gorgeous. He felt compelled to kiss the vampire again. In his own room, Izuku felt like there were boundaries of some sort but here... Shouto was free to be himself. He could feel that he wasn't so tense.

"If... if it starts to hurt or feel weird let me know."

"Of course."

Shouto placed his head under Izuku's and nuzzled his neck. He giggle and wiggled against the vampire. He smiled against his skin before opening his mouth. He sunk his teeth in slowly making a moan escape from Izuku. Within seconds, blood started fill Shouto's mouth. It tasted so much different from his mother's. It tasted different now than when he was in his small bat form.

The smell of the green haired human filled all his senses making almost feel drunk. He felt Izuku's arms tightened around him, like he was trying to hold on for dear life. Another moan came from him human boyfriend making want to stop and kiss him until he couldn't breathe anymore. He just wanted Izuku all to himself forever.

"Are you ok?" Shouto asked withdrawing his teeth from his neck.

"Yea. Are you ok?" Izuku asked.

"I'm fine. Kind of..."

"Should I get your brother?" Izuku asked with worry in his voice.

"N-no. I just... I want you. Not like that- I mean I do but... Can you stay with me forever?"

Izuku chuckled and pulled away from him some.

"Forever isn't so long."

The sadness in his voice. It broke Shouto's heart.

"You said yourself you couldn't change me. That... it makes me sad because you wouldn't be the one to do it."

"I could... If I become full blooded vampire."

Izuku reached out and brushed the strands off Shouto's face so he could see his glowing eyes.

"But you don't want that."

"You're right. I don't. Father said the nature of us changes. I don't... I'm afraid to be a monster."

"You could never be a monster. Not to me."

Shouto pulled him into his arms.

"I want to sleep with you. Can we sleep?"

Izuku's eyes started to water.

"Yes we can."

Shouto closed his eyes tight.

It was such a damn shame it was only for the weekend.

X

X

The next morning came too quickly. Izuku sat up and rubbed his eyes. The room was dark- not a single trace of sunlight graced Shouto's bedroom but that made a lot of sense. He was a vampire after all. Izuku realized his vampire boyfriend was still asleep but he had to pee badly and he was really hungry.

He felt his way through the room until he found the door knob. Izuku went to turn it but it was locked. He frowned. He wondered if Shouto locked it sometime throughout the night. He managed to get the lock to move and he opened the door slowly. He barely made it out of Shouto's room when someone slapped a hand over his mouth and pulled him into a different room.

_What the hell-_

"What the fuck are you thinking?" Dabi hissed he almost didn't hear him.

"Dabi-

"Dad is home!"

His face drained of color.

"I-I had to pee. I'm sorry."

"Damnit Shouto. He should've planned this out enough. He hasn't been with a human before so forgive his ignorance."

"And you have?"

"I've been alive a long, _long _time and I have needs. Women are women."

"Ok."

"I'll carry you to the bathroom."

"What-

Dabi spun him around and slipped his hands under Izuku's armpits. He lifted him up like nothing.

"Open the door."

Izuku did as he was told and Dabi poked his head out before stepping into the hallway. Dabi moved so fast Izuku barely blinked. Next thing he knew, they were in the bathroom face to face with Rei, Shouto's mother. The woman stared at them with toothpaste foam running down her chin and wide eyes. Dabi let out a sigh of relief.

"What the hell Dabi-

"He had to pee Mom!"

"Dad isn't here. He came around four in the morning and left again at five."

Dabi let out a sigh of relief.

"Can you take him out for breakfast?" Rei asked, "I can't be in the sunlight long anyways."

"You can be in sunlight?" Izuku asked looking inturiged.

"Yea. I'm immune to it thanks to my mom's genetics. You better shower too. You have some dried blood on your neck."

Izuku's face turned bright red.

"I'll get you some clothes," he said leaving them alone in the bathroom.

Rei finished her business before turning to Izuku.

"So... you don't smell like Katsuki anymore."

"Y-yea?"

"I literally forgot you were here. I had sent Enji off to do some business for me. Are you ok?"

"Yea. I forgot where I was I guess. Is he that against me?" Izuku asked looking worried.

"It's not you in general... We do get hunted down. Right now Fuyumi's husband is on the run and she's pregnant with twins. To be fair, he's an idiot."

She sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. We have the whole house blacked out so just don't open any curtains, ok?"

He nodded.

_Knock, knock._

The door cracked open and hand shot in with clothes.

"Here, get ready."

Izuku grabbed them quickly and Rei giggled.

"See you shortly."

X

X

Dabi was a very... unsafe driver. Izuku's mother had been the worse driver when she was on the highway but now he would no longer critize her. They managed to make it to Mcdonald without dying and they got out. Izuku stood up and gripped the door handle tightly. He just needed his legs to stop shaking.

"You have a driver's license?" Izuku asked staring at the concrete.

"Sorry, I don't drive often. I usually fly."

"I think I would have preferred that instead... Even after Katsuki tossed me around in the sky like a ragdoll."

Dabi snorted.

"I think a vanilla iced coffee sounds nice."

"You can drink coffee?" the human teenager asked looking shocked.

"Of course. Mom's body can process it better but I can't. I would literally pee out straight coffee."

"Ewww."

"Yea, but it's good. Vanilla is the closest flavor that actually tastes good. Certain tastes don't... it's like trying to eat vomit literally."

"That sounds terrible."

Dabi held open the glass door and let Izuku go through first. They stood in line for about ten minutes. It was early and it was packed. Dabi ordered two large vanilla iced coffees, earning him a weird look from Izuku. The boy ordered a big breakfast with pancakes and an orange juice. The two of them sat down without another word.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, fire away."

"Won't your dad be able to smell me at your house?" Izuku asked looking worried.

"Well to be honest," Dabi said looking at the counter hoping his coffee was there, "You smell so much like Shouto it would be easy to miss your actual human scent. Shouto pretty much marked you but that also poses another problem. Others well smell you... unhuman and may look for you."

"O-oh."

_I'm glad he told me but... Now I wish I didn't know that._

"Don't worry. We have your back. You looked slightly terrified. I can give you my number."

"Alright."

"You need to hide your fear a little more honestly. I can see everything you feel on your face."

"S-sorry. I just... it's how I've always been. Mom taught me I can feel what I want. She didn't want another man who couldn't show his feelings in her life."

"Oh. She sounds like a strong woman then. I figured you were super sensitive?"

"Everyone thinks that. Mom is just like that," he said shrugging.

"She sounds nice. So, when you gonna tell her you're dating a creature of the night?"

Izuku opened his mouth to speak when Dabi stood up.

"Hold that thought," he said and went to the counter for their food.

Izuku ran his fingers through his thick, green curls.

_I haven't thought that far. What would I do? What would I even tell her- Hey Mom, I'm dating this hot vampire who I nursed back to health... He was the bat you saw me taking care of whenever you saw me._

"So deep in thought huh?"

He jumped.

"Y-yea."

"So what do you think?"

"I don't yet. I know Shouto asked me about being... changed but I don't know at the moment. A lot has happened in the last night, I don't know what to think."

"It's not an easy choice... Honestly, it is hard. We had to move three times because the women I fell in love with didn't want their life with me so we left."

Dabi scratched his chin as he took a sip of his first iced coffee.

"You didn't tell them at the beginning?"

"Not everyone is like you and Mom," Dabi said with a sly smile.

"I guess not."

"Plus, some vampire families use... incest as a way to keep up the strong vampire blood line. Defects aren't something for them to worry about anyways. Dad had asked me about Fuyumi but eh. She's so sisterly it wouldn't have happened. Other vampires don't interest me. I want a human being. Someone who would want to experince things with me."

He finished off his first coffee and started to drink his second one.

"I'm sorry, that sounds lonely."

"It is. I talk to Mom about it all the time. It's a shame really. Even those goth girls in clubs are wusses."

Izuku snorted.

"I hope you can find someone. Someone who is everything you ever wanted."

"I can probably wait another five hundred years."

Izuku grimaced but forced a smile.

Once they were done, Dabi ordered another iced coffee to go. Izuku shook his head but it was a good thing his body wasn't going to suffer any side effects. The ride home was a lot more smooth than the ride for breakfast. Once they entered the woods where they lived, he stepped on the gas some, making Izuku panic some.

"Calm down, we're back."

"Should you make sure he isn't back?"

Dabi shook his head.

"His car isn't here. Let's get out."

"Ok."

Izuku didn't have a great look of the home but now in the sunlight, it was beautiful place. The house was white brick with black shutters. There was rose bushes every where and there were even climbing roses on the house too. It didn't even look like vampires lived there. It was almost like a painting.

"It looks so pretty."

Dabi turned to look at Izuku, "It's all Mom's work. She does it at night for fun. She doesn't go out much."

Dabi opened the door and poked his head in. He opened it all the way and let him in. Dabi stretched out and yawned.

"Well, I need a nap. You can go to Shouto's room but there's no TV. Give him until one and he should be awake."

"Alright."

Izuku spent a couple of hours flipping through channels and watching TV shows. He ended up laying down. It was one already and Shouto hadn't woken up yet. He felt his eyelids get heavy and he was out in no time. He didn't even think much of taking a nap. It was something so innocent...

Izuku woke up three hours later. He stretched out and opened his perfect green eyes to be greeted by a big man with red hair and fiery blue eyes staring at him with a pissy look on his face.


	7. Family Drama

Izuku plastered himself to the back their couch. His green eyes filled with fear staring at the giant red headed man. He had already met everyone in Shouto's family so this meant this was Shouto's father. He gave off something that made Izuku fear for his life- maybe it was a vampire thing. He wasn't sure but he was sure he was going to die.

"WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU?!" the large vampire bellowed.

"I-I-I-

"WHO ARE YOU MORTAL?!"

The words died on his tongue. He couldn't speak to save his life. Izuku hoped to god if there was one, he didn't piss himself.

"Leave him alone!" Shouto shouted.

"Who is he?! WHY IS HE HERE!" his father yelled.

_Oh dear god... I'm going to die-_

"He's my boyfriend! Will you stop yelling?!"

Enji reached out for Izuku, making him close his eyes shut tight. This was it.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!"

Shouto threw himself in front of Izuku in the blink of an eye. Dabi came flying inside with a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"Dad! Leave him be!" he yelled.

"NO SMOKING IN THE HOUSE!"

Izuku jumped when Shouto grabbed his arm, accidently pulling it out of the socket.

"AH!" he shouted.

"Did I hurt you! I'm sorry!" the young vampire cried.

"It's ok... I just... I'm sorry!" he cried looking at the old vampire.

"What the fuck is going on?!"

"I invited him over! Why are you here?!" Shouto yelled.

Dabi snuffed out his cancer stick and pushed his dad out of the way.

"Your arm looks like it out of socket."

It was the same one he pulled when they had that scuffle with Katsuki.

"Get this thing out of here!" Enji yelled looking annoyed.

"I'm not some thing!" Izuku yelled.

The vampire stared at him.

"Excuse you?"

Izuku stared at Dabi, "Can you help me?"

Shouto let go of him.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you..."

Dabi helped him pull his shirt off.

"I'm not good at this but I can try."

Shouto stared down his father.

"One... two... three..."

Dabi maneuvered his arm and it popped back in with Izuku letting out a cry.

"T-thanks."

The next thing Izuku knew, the three vampires were arguing. He crept off and found Shouto's phone on his dresser. He quickly dialed Rei's number. It rang two times before she picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Rei? Your husband is home. I'm sorry! I fell asleep on the couch without meaning too! I was waiting for Shouto to wake up-

_"I'm on my way. Where are you?"_

"In Shouto's room."

_"Alright, stay there. Don't leave either. Enji wouldn't intentionally kill you or feed off of you. Is Dabi there?"_

"Y-yea."

Rei sighed.

_"I'm sorry. I wanted to introduce you when it was on our terms but I guess that isn't going to happen. Stay still, don't move. Love you and see you soon."_

He blinked.

"Love you too."

_Click!_

Izuku sat on Shouto's bed. He could hear they were still fighting but he couldn't make out was exactly being said. He placed his face in his hands, feeling angry. He was getting tired of being treated like a thing. He might be more of an inferior life form than them but he wasn't a _thing. _He was a person. Something Rei was once. Something Shouto was almost half of.

Human.

Now, he felt like maybe they had no right to be near each other. To even exchange a text message, especially if it was going to make Shouto's life more difficult. He was a kind person. Someone who just wanted someone- _anyone_ to understand but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen at now at this point.

_I should just go home._

BAM!

Izuku jumped up at the loud sound.

His heart pounded furiously in his chest.

_She told me to stay put but... Is Shouto and Dabi ok?_

Against Rei's wishes, he left the bedroom. He crept down the hallway to see some smoke in the living room. It smelled like burnt flesh and it was terrible enough to make his stomach turn. He saw Rei standing there with her skin black in some places but it started to heal up quickly. It was both amazing and scary how she looked half dead.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Rei screamed.

The three males stopped fighting.

"Didn't I tell you I didn't want humans here?!" Enji yelled throwing his hands up, "I don't feel like moving again!"

"Dad, he isn't like that," Dabi said trying to defend Izuku.

"How would you know?!"

"He saved Shouto twice already," she said placing a hand on his arm.

"What?! What kind of stupidity is this? What did you do boy?!" Enji screamed at his youngest son.

"I didn't do anything wrong-

"He was attacked," Rei said, making Enji face her, "He was reduced to his little bat form the first time. Izuku nursed him back to health. The second time Katsuki caught wind of Izuku and Shouto then decided to be a little ass about it. Izuku fed him because he had fed in a while and I came to their rescue. Have some more respect for the poor boy. He protected Shouto every step of the way."

The large vampire stepped back, "Let me go. I'll come back after the boy leaves."

Enji left out the door into the sunlight.

Rei locked the door and rubbed her temples. Izuku was still scared shitless, standing there. He had no idea Shouto's father was that opposed to human beings around his family but it sounded more like it was really Dabi's fault for that with Rei being human in her past life. He stood there quietly watching them all.

"I'm sorry, Izuku..." Rei said finally.

"I'll go home."

Dabi looked mildly surprised.

"You don't have to do that."

"I... Maybe it's not such a great idea... us..." Izuku said.

"What are you trying to say?" Shouto said walking towards him.

"I didn't want to cause problems like this. It sounds more like he was scared for your family's security than anything... I don't want to jeopardize that."

Izuku disappeared back into the hallway and back into Shouto's room. He gathered what little bit of things he had brought with him and headed back into the living room. Shouto sat in the kitchen with a blank expression on his face.

"Can... can you take me home?" Izuku asked.

Dabi nodded quietly.

X

X

When Izuku's stepped into his home, Inko wasn't home. She left a note saying she was going to be gone for a few days just in case he came home early. He went to his room and threw his stuff onto the desk before falling onto his bed face first. Maybe this whole thing was stupid from the start. He caused so much drama and chaos just being there...

_It's almost evening. Maybe I should just sleep instead._

He rolled over, then just did that.

X

X

"You knew better!" Enji yelled at Rei, "After everything Dabi did with those human women- you let Shouto bring that child into my house? Our safe house! What is the matter with you?!"

"Izuku isn't like that!"

She ran her hand through her snow white hair.

"If he was like that, don't you think someone would've tried killing us already? He even had a bad reaction to finding out Shouto was a vampire. He isn't a hunter and he wouldn't snitch us out! He was so happy here!"

The man rolled his eyes.

"You didn't think like that with me."

His face fell some from the anger it had painted on but he looked away.

"You were different."

"So is he! Even Dabi likes him and Dabi doesn't like anyone! Everyone else liked him but you!"

"Rei-

She slammed her glass onto the kitchen table making him jump.

"Your son loves that boy!" Rei yelled, "I wouldn't fight for this if I didn't think Izuku was worth my time."

"Did he even consider becoming a vampire himself?"

"I was going to ask tonight!" she said throwing her arms into the air.

"We need more vampires in the world. There's probably only three thousand or so left."

"Fuyumi has had fifteen kids herself. Toya knocks up someone every month and Natsuo has a great family of thirty kids! If you want more vampires, we can make more!" Rei said, "We only had Shouto-

"I don't want anymore children. I'm already old..."

Enji looked at Rei with sadness in his eyes.

"Shouto's birth was already a miracle in itself."

"If you're so worried about the vampire race, then go knock some women up."

Rei stood up.

"You know I only want and love you. I can't do that with someone else."

She leaned over the sink staring down at silver metal.

"I'm sorry I can't have anymore kids but Shouto should be allowed to live his life as he sees fit. He picked a good person. Izuku isn't hateful. He isn't anything but a sweet boy."

Enji sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Izuku could've left a little bat lying there on the side of the road. He could've walked right past it and left it there. He could've decided being with Shouto was a bad idea after Katsuki acted like a fool and attacked them. No he didn't do any of that. He took Shouto home and fed him his own blood. He... he managed to drag Shouto into some bushes for cover with a hurt arm and called me. What more does he need to do to prove himself?"

"Leave it be, Rei."

"Fine. I'm taking a vacation."

"Rei-

She grabbed her purse, keys and her phone. She slammed the door behind her.

_**Sorry for this chapter being a little short but I felt like that was the way to end it. I have a general idea in mind what I want to do but it'll wait til next week probably. **_

_**I was thinking of posting my other Tomura x Izuku story on this site since I'm almost done with it and it's currently on AO3. Makes me teary eyed thinking about it lol I'll post another chapter of the The Transfer Student too! **_

_**I hope everyone is hanging in there and stay safe!**_


	8. I Miss Him

It had been about two weeks since the big explosive episode at the Todoroki house. It left everyone miserable. Shouto had messaged Izuku several different times but the human boy hadn't answered. Shouto was miserable and he hated his father more than he ever had in his few hundred years of life.

Shouto stayed in his room most the time and he wouldn't even answer to any of his older siblings. After everything that had happened, he was mad at everyone. Maybe not so much as his mother and Dabi- but he was still very pissed. Someone he had a real connection with and he was chased off because of what he was.

_It wasn't fair._

He sulked at his desk looking at the background of them on his phone. That picture was the only thing that kept him going so he didn't go psycho on anyone. He had worked so hard to have Izuku trust him- just for it be flushed down the toilet in the matter of minutes. In all honesty... he was mad at himself.

If he had been awake, he could've gotten Izuku back to his room in time before his father noticed. He slammed his forehead against the desk a few times before sighing. His mom hadn't been back in days and he was worried about her too but she wasn't the type to answer the phone or come home when she was mad. It just wasn't a good mixture in their family.

Shouto had no idea what it was that drew him to Izuku MIdoriya. Yea, he was absoutely adorable. He had super curly hair and cute freckled cheeks... He was nice, caring and he wasn't afraid to show his emotion. He was even brave when the time called for it. He never left Shouto behind when he could have.

_I wonder if he's thinking of me right now._

The young vampire stood up and walked to his window. He pulled back the black out curtain when the sunlight touched his fingers, burning him instantly. He watched as the skin healed after he let go of the curtain. He couldn't go out and see him now. He was afraid his father would follow him to Izuku's home and that was the last thing he wanted for him.

_I wonder if I could have Dabi go visit him for me... but that sounds kind of stupid._

"I'm home!" Rei called.

Shouto came running out of his room. She held out her arms and he ran to her. She sighed contently as he hugged her back.

"How are you doing honey?" Rei asked softly, stroking his hair.

"He won't talk to me."

She sighed.

"I'm so sorry. He probably got scared and needed time to think."

"It's not fair... I want him."

Rei pulled away slowly, "You just need time."

"It's about time you came out."

Shouto turned to glare at his father.

"Don't look at me like that. You know I'm right."

He backed away from his mother to stare at the giant red haired man.

"Then, if I can't be with Izuku as a vampire- the I want to be human."

The two parents fell silent.

"I'm not going to give him up for anything! This... this is different! It's not like it was with Momo or with Katsuki!"

Rei glanced at her husband. The silence between them was deafening and scary. Dabi came out of his room since he heard the whole thing.

"If I can't be with him then I'll become human and live out my life with him!"

"Goddamn. Dad, just let him have-

"SHUT UP DABI!"

Dabi looked at his step mother who looked rather rattled by this. She had given up her humanity to be with Enji forever and here her son was... wanting his humanity to be with the one he loved for the next sixty to seventy years he would have to live out.

"Honey- are you sure about that? That's... that's a big decision..."

"It was big either way!" Shouto said, "Asking Izuku to give up his humanity is just the same!"

Rei closed her mouth.

He wasn't wrong.

"Dad-

"DABI SHUT-

"Don't yell at him!" Rei screamed back.

"Dad just let him have the boy-

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Shouto yelled.

The three vampires turned to stare at him.

"I should be allowed to make my own decisions! Why is it so hard for you to let me do this? Just because Dabi screwed up doesn't mean I will!"

"What about his parents, Shouto? Do they even know about you?!"

Shouto pursed his lips.

"I met his mom."

"That's not what I meant."

Shouto looked down at the ground.

"If you want to risk your whole family for some little human boy then go for it! Tell his mom!"

X

X

Izuku walked around the grocery store putting stuff on the shelves. He had quit his other job at fast food and got this one instead. It paid a little more and he needed to work more. He hadn't stopped thinking about Shouto once but at least this kept him more distracted... kind of. The strangest thing was he could smell different things now...

He smelled the way people smelled.

He had started questioning if... he smelled a particular way. He noticed some people had a stronger smell of iron or sweet grassy smells. Then some smelled... gross like they were sick. Izuku came close to putting a mask on because it was all so weird and he was thinking he was imagining things. There was one smell that stuck out and he smelled it a few times since he started working there.

Izuku was thinking they smelled... earthy? He couldn't figure out how to explain it.

Shouto had told him he couldn't change humans to vampires but could he transfer powers to someone else? It wasn't like he could go ask anyone. The whole family probably didn't want to talk to him. Or maybe Enji wouldn't let them. It was hard to tell but he ignored Shouto's texts in fear it might actually be his father.

Just as Izuku started his next pallet of freight, he smelled it and it wasn't strong... Yet.

_Where's it coming from? None of my coworkers smell like that._

Izuku could smell all the people he worked with... as weird as it was. This smell was slightly familiar... And he didn't like that smell. He wrinkled his nose up like he smelled something horrid. He continued working the best he could the smell was getting worse. He groaned internally and headed for the back for a face mask. Luckily, it was something the store provided.

He came back out and continued working. It helped mask the smell some but it was like the smell was following him. Izuku was half way through the pallet when the smell hit him like someone slapped the shit out of him. He stepped back from his wooden pallet and saw who was the source of the smell.

It was Katsuki the angry ex boyfriend.

"Really? Of all the people who I see it's gotta be your fucking face."

"The feeling is mutual," Izuku said looking away, "Why do you stink so bad?"

The young vampire stared at him.

"I don't."

"What the hell is that smell then? It's coming from you."

He stared at the teenage boy in confusion.

"Are you sure it's not you?" he asked looking a little annoyed.

"No... it's not."

Katsuki leaned in and sniffed Izuku.

"Are... are you a vampire?"

"N-no!"

"Hm... You've been feeding him then?"

"Y-yea."

Katsuki made a weird face.

"Is that weird to you?" Izuku asked,

The blonde stepped in closer like they were about to kiss making the human boy uncomfortable.

"No... you're still you... I guess he was able to pass so ability to you. When was the last time?" he asked curiously.

All anger had disappeared from his face showing his concern now.

"Almost two weeks ago..."

"That's a long time."

"Y-yea."

"You sound upset. What? Is your fairy tale romance over already?"

The teenage boy gave him a dirty look then stepped back a little.

"His dad... hates me."

Katsuki snorted, "Join the club. I can see why though for you. Dabi lets women in too fast. He's a stupid hopeless romantic apparently. He hated me too."

"What... what do I do?" Izuku asked, "I miss him and I can't be without him."

The blonde cringed at those words.

"Good god."

"S-sorry..."

Katsuki looked around.

"When do you get out?"

"In another two hours. Why?"

"I'll wait for you. We can talk then."

"Ok..."

Izuku worked nervously wondering why Katsuki wanted to talk to him. Maybe he just had some sound advice on what to do. That's all he wanted was some advice on what he should do. He knew that Katsuki already had some experience with their whole family so he wanted his help... Even if he was a bit of an asshole.

Once Izuku clocked out, he left when that smell hit him again but it wasn't as strong. It seemed to mellow out a little.

"Over here dork."

Katsuki was sitting by the lamp post on the ground.

"What did you want anyways?"

"Let's talk a walk."

The human boy nodded and followed Katsuki. They walked around for thirty minutes before they came to a stop.

"You know... there's only one way Enji would allow you near his son."

Izuku blinked.

"Only one way?"

"Our race is dying and simply talking isn't the way to do it. He's an ass."

"Y-yea?"

"You would have to change. No questions asked."

"I... I haven't thought about it."

Katsuki frowned, "How have you not thought about it?"

"I don't know... I just... I didn't really think that as a solution," he admitted.

He needed more time to think about it. He didn't want to leave his friends and especially his mother behind. How could he watched everyone die and pass away? He had no idea how Rei decided to do it. Maybe there was a little more to it all but he had no way of asking. Honestly, he didn't remember her number at all and now he was regretting it.

"Well, he's really worried about it. Even though I'm full blooded, his dad didn't like me because I don't have a uterus."

"I see his point though."

Katsuki sighed.

"You need to think about long term. You both wouldn't be able to have children. Shouto told me himself that he actually tried with Momo. It may have to do with his genetics more than anything and he can't have children."

"Oh."

_I didn't... I don't know if his dad knows he can't or not. That's interesting._

"The best chance you have is to change."

"O-oh..."

"Hell, you can lots of people changed if you want and can convince them enough. To me, it's like evolution."

"You changed people before?"

"Of course. I had people ask me. Sick people, people who were afraid... all kinds. I don't make any of them stay. Whatever they want to do is up to them but I have had to dispatch a few of them. Sometimes they get it in their heads their powerful and want to destroy things."

"I need... I need to get home."

"Sure."

Izuku started walking with his mind busy but he could tell Katsuki as following him but his smell wasn't so bad. It smelled a tad bit sweeter.

_I wonder why. Is it because my mind has a different opinion of him so it's adjusting itself to him?_

Izuku looked back one more time and went in. His mind was swirling with different possibilities. He had no idea what he would do now. He wanted more than anything to hug, kiss and be tangled up in Shouto's arms again but as long as he had no idea what he wanted there was no way that was going to happen.

He flopped back onto his bed staring at the ceiling in the dark.

_How did this happen to me? I had my whole life planned out. I was going to go to college. Get a degree... _

Izuku closed his eyes tightly.

_ I could travel the world with him. See what life would be. Spend every single day with him. Be with him._

What about his mother? He couldn't just leave her behind. He got up out of bed and left his room.

Inko was sitting on the floor with papers around her in stacks. She looked exhausted but she had a smile on her face watching TV. She looked up at her only son as he entered the living room but she could already tell something was off about him. He stood there with a weird expression on his face she had never seen before.

"Honey, are you ok?" she asked.

"I... Mom, I need to talk to you."

_It... It's time._

**_Hey everyone! I hope everyone's doing a lot better since I know some of the restrictions on going out has lifted. Just stay safe! We're about half way through this story! I hope everyone is enjoying the story with the way it's going ! _**

**_I hope you like it Amberthecat, I sent you a message : ) have a great evening everyone!_**


	9. My Boyfriend is a Vampire

"Mom, can we talk?" Izuku asked looking down at the floor.

Inko placed her papers to the side.

"Did something happen at work?"

"No..."

"Is it something with your boyfriend?"

"Yea."

He sat down in front of the coffee table as she finished stacking her papers neatly.

"Did you guys fight?"

"Not really but... there's a big secret and I have to tell you. You might be mad about it and that's ok..."

Inko frowned.

"Are you into drinking or drugs?" she asked looking slightly angry.

"No! Nothing like that!"

_Well, I almost got killed once and I don't know if that would be as bad as drugs or worse._

"His dad doesn't like me."

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's true and they had a big fight. That's not what I wanted to tell you. Well, it has something to do with it."

She stared at him.

"You're not making a lot of sense."

"I know, I know."

Izuku hummed for a second.

"He doesn't like our kind."

Inko arched an eyebrow.

"Our kind? Is Shouto from another country?"

"No."

The older woman looked like she was getting impatient and her worry was starting to grow some.

"Alright, Izuku. I don't want to play twenty questions."

"Shouto... his family... he's um... "

Izuku wiped at his forehead. He was nervous and he was sweaty now like he ran a mile on a hot day.

"Mom, he's a... a vampire."

The woman stared at her son. Almost in a way she wasn't able to process the sentence he just spoke.

"Mom? Mom are you ok?!"

Inko placed her hands onto the coffee table before taking a deep breath.

"Are you sure this isn't a trick?" she said.

"N-no Mom!"

She got up and paced the room.

_Did she actually believe me? _

"Izuku, are you sure? Are you sure you aren't doing drugs?"

He stood up looking rather angry.

"You taught me better than that!"

"This is a lot to take in-

"That's why I need your help Mom!"

Izuku rubbed his temples trying to think of the best way to say what he wanted.

"That's a big deal."

She stared at her son.

"If they're real, then you're going to ask me something... something big, aren't you?" Inko asked running her hand through her dark green hair.

"Can you come meet my friend?" he asked.

"O-ok."

The two of them headed out to the streets. Izuku pulled out his phone and dialed Katsuki's number. It only took five minutes for the blonde vampire to come to meet them. He nodded to Izuku then held out his hand to his mother. Inko nodded and shook his hand gently. She could feel that Katsuki wasn't human at all.

"Are you?" she asked softly.

"I am. I take it he mentioned his boyfriend problem then."

"Is... is it true?"

"I am one of them," the blonde vampire said looking at his nails, "I don't know how he managed to keep it secret."

"Can... can we go to a coffee shop or someplace?" Inko asked, "I need something to drink."

Katsuki arched an eyebrow and Izuku gave his mother a worried look.

Once the trio found a late night coffee place that was also a study spot for college students, they settled down and waited for Inko to speak. Izuku's stomach was in knots because he hadn't asked his mother yet the real question he had. Katsuki had no idea he was going to ask it in front of him and honestly- Katsuki was the only vampire he could trust at the moment. If someone else came after him, who could he trust?

It took twenty something minutes before she spoke.

"So, this is true?"

The two boys nodded.

"My grandpa used to talk about them all the time and my grandmother said he crazy. I heard him mumble about all of the stuff he would see on the streets and about how they were always hiding. I never thought it was true. He always said we were like pretty flowers for predators."

She took another drink.

"I don't remember grandpa talking about them?" Izuku said with a weird thoughtful look on his face.

"We didn't really hide until a few hundred years ago. He could've ran into one in his youth. Maybe even loved or befriended one."

Inko stared at Katsuki but he avoided her eyes. He didn't like the fear that clouded them.

"So, you want to tell me why you wanted to scar your mother so late at night?" he asked, trying to sound like a hard ass.

Katsuki was a loner with no family and he wasn't the type to want attention and be exposed to those who couldn't handle the truth. Shouto and his whole family was the first real contact he had with anyone in a while until now. Just the way he watched Izuku and Shouto interact made him somewhat jealous that Shouto found him first. The human teenager was too understanding.

"Mom, I want to be changed. Do I have your permission?"

Her green eyes widened in shock. Katsuki looked rather shocked himself. He glanced at Inko before looking at his ex boyfriend's new fling.

"What?"

"I had some time to think about it and I don't see... I don't see anyone else for me."

"Honey- you're so young! You don't know-

"He knows."

Inko stared at the vampire.

"What?"

"Shouto already fed off of him. He would've fled after all that if he didn't feel it. There's something different for vampires and humans when that action happens. No one can say why but it just is. Shouto's parents were just like that."

She stared down into her drink wondering what she should even say but she couldn't come up with anything. She was just so shocked.

"If you want, I can walk you two home. You still have some vampire smell."

"I do?"

"Yea."

"My own grandpa would talk about them."

Izuku put his drink down.

"What do you mean?"

"I remember him talking about it for hours but my grandmother would tell him to hush about it."

Katsuki looked amused.

"Vampires like friendship- companionship is nice once in a while."

"I remember a woman with black hair and fierce green eyes that would come over constantly," Inko said, "She was beautiful in every way. She would always tell me that she would see me next time. Every single summer I would go over and she was there until one summer she wasn't. My grandparents looked sad. Only said she moved away."

Izuku watched his mother become lost in her thoughts and memories.

"Sometimes they move away because someone becomes suspicious of them."

Inko looked at Katsuki.

"Is that what happened to you?" she asked.

He nodded.

"It happens to Shouto's family too unless his brother tries to be with the wrong woman then they move more."

Inko stared at her son.

"I couldn't watch you move away."

"Then go with us."

Inko stared at him.

"I need some time to think about this... Is that ok?"

Izuku nodded.

The walk back home was quiet. Izuku walked in front, his mother in the middle and Katsuki leading the back. Izuku's own head was spinning with things that were said... mostly because his great grandparents were friends with a vampire. He wondered how many people throughout the world had befriended one and never knew or they simply enjoyed their company. He wondered who the vampire woman was...

"You want to come in?" Inko asked, turning to Katsuki.

"Naw. I got some things to do. I promised a friend I would meet up with him later."

"Alright."

They watched as the blonde disappeared from view before they went inside to the elevator. Once in the apartment, Inko locked the door. She stood there staring at the door without turning to her son because she didn't know how to face him.

_I hurt her feelings._

"Mom?"

"You sure this really is what you want?" she whispered.

He almost didn't hear her.

"Y-yes."

She turned slightly and he could see the tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to lose you Izuku. You're everything to me."

"Then Mom," he said holding out his hand, "Go with us wherever we go! I wouldn't want to be without you Mom!"

Izuku walked over to his mom and hugged her.

"Give me some time to think. I need a few days."

"Alright Mom."

X

X

Shouto had been banned from leaving the house. No one was allowed to speak to him but his mother would go in there anyways and try to comfort him. He was feeling weak already and she was trying to offer him a blood pouch she had made him. He sipped on it slowly but he wasn't really into it. She was sad to see him this way. He never got like that with anyone before.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No."

Rei rubbed his back.

"I can't allow you to become human. Who would change you?" she said trying to talk some sense into her son.

"Dabi could."

"Well, your brother is quite the romantic. He is saving that for someone special."

Shouto groaned loudly.

"Growing up isn't easy."

"Why did you allow me to keep talking to him? Why did you encourage me to do it if this is how it was going to be?" he asked looking annoyed and hurt.

"Because... you deserve to be happy honey. I think you two are made for each other."

"Why do you say that?" he asked sitting up, "Wouldn't most parents say we haven't known each other long enough?"

"That would be true..." she trailed off with a thoughtful smile on her face.

"Would be?"

"Yes but you didn't see what I saw."

Rei brushed his two toned hair from his eyes.

"The way you looked in those bushes in his arms... Vampires have instincts to survive as their bodies kick into overdrive but you allowed yourself to cave in and trusted him. He looked like he would've protected you anyways no matter the danger. He could have lost his life that night if the wrong person came along. That right there is true love."

Shouto rolled his eyes.

"It is you brat."

He didn't say anything.

"Self sacrifice."

He continued to say quiet.

"Baby boy... It's not the end of the world. Once I come up with a way to help you out, I'll make sure you're happy."

"Thank Mom."

"You want to sit on the roof and look at the moon?"

"No."

"Alright."

Rei walked out of his room and shut the door behind her. She walked into the kitchen where her step son Dabi was sitting. He looked bored looking through his phone. She sat down across from him with a tired look on her face.

"I take it he's still emo?" Dabi asked without looking up.

"Yes."

She rubbed her temples.

"I know we really don't need to sleep but when was the last time you actually slept?" he asked.

"I can't remember."

"You probably need to past out for the next two days. You've been watching him like a hawk."

"Maybe so. So... what news do you have of Izuku?"

Dabi arched an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I've been watching him?"

"Dabi, I know how you are. You read romance books and Shojo manga for fun."

He made a face and put his phone down.

"He's good. Goes to work. Does school."

"That's it?"

Dabi scratched the back of his head.

"He had been doing something really weird though. I've noticed it over the last few days."

Rei looked a little more awake now.

"Oh? Like?"

"He's been hanging out with that blonde brat."

"With Katsuki? That's weird... very weird."

"He took his mother to meet the guy I suppose."

Rei's eyes widened.

_"What?" _

She jumped out of her seat and paced.

"He stills smells like Shouto a little but so I don't think we would have to worry about it at all."

"What do you think he's doing?" Rei whispered.

"I don't know Mom, but his mother looked pretty rattled. I think she knows about us now."

The woman smiled and sat down.

"That's good."

"Why is that good?"

"No matter what happens, we can have Izuku! If he was willing to ask his mother for permission or tell her the truth then that means he's free to be with Shouto. We have to convince someone to change him..."

Dabi arched an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know. His momma didn't look too happy."

Rei tapped her finger against her lips thinking.

"Mom, this may be a bad idea. I mean... what if she wants to go with us?"

"Then she goes with us. I wouldn't mind another woman around! It's been so long since I've had a friend!"

Dabi stared at her.

"I feel like you're gaining more than Shouto is."

She laughed and stood up.

"I hope this all works..." Dabi said, "Dad is gonna be so pissed if things mess up."

She rolled her eyes, as she headed for her room. Dabi sighed.

X

X

A couple days had passed and Katsuki visited Izuku's apartment everyday to talk with his mother. Izuku had lost all of his vampire scent that he gotten from Shouto. It seemed so weird to have the ex boyfriend that had attacked them trying to convince his own mother to let him change into a creature of the night. Izuku felt nervous about the whole ordeal.

_What if Shouto is upset if I have someone other than someone from his family change me? I haven't even thought of what I wanted yet... _

His green eyes met up with Katsuki's red ones.

_I... I know what I want._


	10. My Life, My Choice

Izuku went to work for the next two days with his mind weighing heavy on the decision that would change his life forever. His Mom had come around and asked him questions whenever he was home and he was happy to answer the best to his abilities. He had been texting Katsuki constantly trying to get new information. He wanted to be informed as much as possible.

He had been waiting for Katsuki to tell him to fuck off but he never did.

He finally clocked out on third night after deciding in his head what he wanted. Izuku waved by to his older coworkers and he was on his way outside. It was unusually cold outside and he had no jacket. He looked at the sky seeing the clouds thinking it was too early to snow but sometimes it would happen during the fall. He stretched his arms out feeling his back crack.

"Hey nerd."

Izuku jumped and whipped around to see the blonde vampire standing there.

"You were waiting for me?" he asked rather surprised.

Katsuki blushed slightly and looked away, "I have nothing else to do."

"O-oh..."

"You've been my ass lately and it feels weird when you aren't talking to me."

"Oh, I didn't realize I was bothering you-

"That's the weird part though, you aren't."

"I'm sorry?"

"Let's walk."

"Alright."

The two of them walked down the street, under the orange light of the street lamps. The wind made it colder making Izuku shiver but maybe he was just nervous. He wasn't sure how to feel about Katsuki's sudden confession... He didn't need two vampires fighting over him. His heart was pounding wildly and he wondered if the young vampire heard it.

"I wonder why you of all people are ok with us. It doesn't make much sense," he finally said.

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked slightly baffled.

"Humans are driven to be afraid of those that prey on them. There are some that prey on others or man looking for a woman..."

"Well I was pretty afraid of Shouto when he woke up naked beside of me."

Katsuki snorted, "Not the same thing."

"What would this have to do with me and you?"

"I think the lady your mom mentioned the other night... She might've had some factor in your blood line. You could've ran when I went after you that night. You could've left Shouto behind but you didn't. You stayed there with him. I saw the whole thing."

Izuku stared at him.

"Shouto's old man is a dumbass. Once in a while, there's someone special that comes along and is made for you. I don't see what the big deal is considering Rei was that for him. Dabi goes after human women. We all started off with humans and we will always depend on them. To be born full blooded vampire means that's all you can be. Someone who changes or is born half, that makes it a special case... you can revert back and forth as many times as you want."

"You can?"

"Yea."

"Why are you telling me this?" Izuku asked.

_That's so weird. Is he trying to say I have a way out later if I change my mind?_

"Shouto had talked about it before. He had wanted to change back to a human and have me change him but I wouldn't do it without his parents' permission."

"But why?"

"He wanted to be less of his dad. I don't blame him really."

"So... I should ask him before I make a decision?"

Katsuki shrugged.

"Have you talked to him any?"

"No... I was afraid his dad had his phone and might try luring me out..."

"Enji isn't that smart."

Izuku pulled out his phone and looked down at it.

"Maybe you should let him know. Shouto's smart but he's stubborn too. He'll do stupid things."

Izuku didn't say anything.

"I'll see you later."

Katsuki started walking away.

"Wait!"

The vampire turned around.

"Yea?"

"I feel like I don't know him... when you talk about him."

Katsuki snorted, "You learn a lot about someone after fifty years. No reason to be worried. I'm not after him or you."

Izuku didn't say anything.

"Shouto got lucky. I suppose if I would've ran into you and you showed that much spunk I would've fallen for you too. If he messes or you do, I'd still want you."

Katsuki disappeared into the night. Izuku dialed Shouto's number, waiting for it to ring.

_"Izuku?!"_

"Yea."

_"Are you ok?"_

Shouto sounded so worried.

"I'm fine... I miss you so much."

Izuku's eyes watered up.

_"Really? You do?"_

"I do... I was just so upset... I didn't know what to say to you. I was afraid you would think your dad was right and I shouldn't be there."

_"He's just stupid! I would never leave you."_

"We need to make a choice."

Silence.

"Meet me in two days. At the park."

_"Where we would always see each other?"_

"Y-yea."

_"Are you ok?" _

"I am. I love you."

_"I love you too."_

"Bye... Shouto."

_"Bye."_

Izuku hung up. He looked up to the stars before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

_I gotta talk to Mom._

He ran home without taking a break. He hoped she was home.

X

X

"MOM!" Shouto yelled running out of his room, "MOM!"

He looked around to only see Dabi sitting on the couch playing on his phone.

"What the hell are you yelling about?"

"Is Dad here?" he asked.

"Naw, Mom let him have it this morning."

"What happened this morning?" Shouto asked looking confused.

"She threw his ass through the woods. He made a comment about how he didn't want a human child. That kind of thing made her mad."

Shouto stared at him.

"Dad didn't mean it in the way it was said," Dabi said placing his phone down, "He's scared."

"Scared of what?" Shouto said rolling his eyes.

"Humans are fragile and so are you. He's scared because you are the only connection between him and Mom. You can't have kids right?"

Shouto stared at him.

"What- what do you mean?"

"Mom told me she had hard time having kids herself and you were a miracle to her," Dabi said, "Something in your genetics was the problem. He feels like he let her down since she won't actually ever have her own flesh and blood grandchildren... So he feels the need to make sure you don't make dumbass mistakes. He sees Izuku Midoriya as a dumbass mistake."

"Do you see him that way?" Shouto asked.

Dabi hummed for a moment.

"I don't see Izuku Midoriya as a bad choice. The fact you would change to a human for him makes you stupid."

"Oh."

"I can see why you would blindly do it though."

Dabi patted the spot on the couch beside of him.

"Sit down little brother."

Shouto sat down beside of him.

"Mom really loves Izuku because he reminds her of herself. She is so attached to him and he's all she talks about. It's getting on my damn nerves."

He smiled.

"I really love Mom."

"Same. She doesn't hold up the same angry farcade as Mom did. She allows herself to swept up in the moment. She feel to be who she wants. I want a woman like that."

Shouto smiled, "Awww that's the nicest thing you ever said. I probably have to wait another hundred years."

"If Izuku knows someone, maybe he can hook you up."

"I doubt that."

"You never know."

Dabi just grunted as an answer.

"I get to see him in two days."

"Two days huh? Are you sneaking out?"

"Yes."

"That's such a child like thing to do."

"Yea and you do it every chance you get when Dad is mad at you."

Dabi grinned.

"Make sure you don't get caught dumbass."

X

X

"Are you really sure?" Inko asked.

Izuku nodded quickly.

"I had time to think about it Mom. Once I meet up with him, I will fix things and we can go on from there. What do you say Mom?"

She laughed and took his hand. Her green eyes were all watery but had a smile on her face.

"Alright."

"You are ok with this?" he asked with a big smile.

"I always felt you deserved a lot more than just work and college baby. You done so much and you try so hard. I want you to see the world, how things are... enjoy the roses along the way."

Izuku smiled.

"I still want you to go with me Mom."

"Once I meet his parents, I will make a choice. After you change, I want you to take some time and feel things out with Shouto. I just want you to be sure before we do anything more permanent. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good but I feel... I feel like you're upset about it still."

Inko made a face.

"I gave my Mom a lot of problems too with your father. I told her 'my life, my choice and there was nothing you can do about it' and she couldn't. Just like I can't stop you. If I tell you no, you're gonna hate me and do it anyways. I would rather it not work out and fall apart than you hate me

and leave anyways."

"I don't think I could hate you Mom."

She smiled.

"I know."

She reached over and hugged him.

"Just let me know when you're ok."

"Of course."

X

Katsuki sat on the roof top staring out at the lights over the city when his phone rang. He saw Izuku's name flash onto the screen and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Where are you?"_

"On Wane and Merit. On a tall building why?"

_"I'm on my way."_

"What are you up to ya nerd?"

_Click!_

He stared down at his phone. He had just seen him a few hours ago. What was it that he wanted now? He sighed watching the people that were still out this late walking the streets so late. He ran a hand through his spiked hair as he waited around until he saw that curly green mop of hair was down there. He watched as Izuku looked up and waved at him.

Katsuki waved back and scaled down the building making sure no one was around. He watched as Izuku disappeared in the back alley where he was headed.

"What did you want?" the vampire asked.

"Shouto can't change me. I want you to do it."

_**I didn't want to slam his change into this chapter. I want it to be mostly a chapter of it's own. I wasn't sure who I would want to change Izuku but after the story went, I decided Katsuki would the next best bet. I guess it would be weird to me in Enji did it. Love you guys! thanks for your patience!**_


	11. It Means Forever

"W-what?"

"I made my choice and I would like for you to change me."

Katsuki blinked.

"Ahhhh-

Izuku stepped closer.

"Please."

Katsuki swallowed hard.

"You realize what that means right?" the blonde vampire asked.

"I do. I had enough time to think about it."

"What does your mom think?"

"She wants me to be happy and let her know I'm ok."

"Alright then. Let's go to the nest."

"N-nest?"

"There is a place for those who get changed and they can do it safely."

Izuku made a face. It seemed so strange vampires had a place to change people. It made his gut twist in knots wondering what was awaiting him once Katsuki's teeth were sunk into his neck.

"I'll be there the whole time."

"Alright."

"Let's get going."

The walk there was silent the whole time. Izuku had to admit, he was nervous... almost enough to make him feel nauseous. Katsuki continued to cast him weird looks but he never said anything. The teenager chewed his lips as the walk continued.

They came to a bus stop and waited on the bench.

"It feels weird you would take a bus."

The vampire smirked.

"I can run really fast but you're human and can't walk like that. I also don't want to carry you around."

"Oh."

The bus came some time later and they got on, continuing to stay quiet.

Izuku watched as the buildings passed by in a blur. It helped calm his nerves some even though he had no idea where they were going. He had the thought that Katsuki could just kill him but that seemed somewhat unlikely. He wondered what Shouto would think of him after all this. Would he have the same smell or would he smell like the vampire sitting beside of him?

"Let's get off here."

Izuku snapped out of his thoughts and nodding without even paying attention until he saw Katsuki stand up. The two of them got off of the bus, standing on a dark street. Katsuki pulled his phone and started texting.

"Is everything ok?" Izuku asked.

"I gotta wait on an answer from Nemuri."

"Nemuri?"

"Yea. She's the owner of the house we are going to."

"O-oh."

"Let's hurry that way, ok? And um... she's rather..."

Katsuki turned red.

"What?"

"She's rather... sexual? She dresses like a high class hooker but she's really nice."

Izuku just stared at him.

"She knows me because I go there to change people all the time. She's an expert at this kind of thing. She's over three thousand years old I think."

"Oh wow. She would be really interesting to talk too."

The vampire snorted and they continued to make their way down the street.

The darkness was actually getting to him. For some weird reason, he felt like he was being watched. It was a strange feeling that made the hairs on his neck stand up on end. It was possible Katsuki felt this too because he grabbed his hand, pulling him closer. Maybe it was just him but he could smell something unusual where they were at. Izuku sniffed at the air.

"You're smelling vampire."

"Huh?"

"I can hear you trying to sniff the air like a dog."

Izuku's face heated up.

"When there's a massive amount of vampires in one area, it starts to smell like them. Some people think it stinks like a skunk... What do you smell?"

"I smell like there's something weird but it's not unpleasant?"

"Hm."

"Is that weird?"

"I don't know. You're kind of weird yourself."

Izuku made a face but didn't say anything.

They stopped in front of a very nice house. It was big and a light blue with black shutters. It was something out of a story book. It had a white picket fence and roses planted for people to look at as they passed by on the sidewalk. It was wonderful- something people dream of owning when they become adults and want to have a family. Izuku smiled fondly at the building.

"You ready?"

The teenager glanced at him briefly before looking at the ground.

"It's not too late."

"No, it's not that. You don't think this is all too fast for me? I mean..."

Katsuki snorted.

"We started dating after a week. You guys have been talking for a while. I didn't even know him at all. You know him more than I did when I started dating him. You two have something that most people don't have even in these days."

"How would you know?"

Katsuki arched an eyebrow.

"Vampires can smell it. The chemical reaction the brain gives off when someone is in love. We can smell certain things like that. That's why vampires didn't flock to you- Shouto already marked you. It could've been the moment he met you and his body did it without his knowing. Vampires usually believe in soul mates... only because you live so long, you want something to believe in."

"That's surprising..."

"Um, let's get in."

The closer they got to the building the stronger the vampire smell got stronger. It was causing Izuku's heart to slam against his ribs but it wasn't in a fearful way.

_This is it. _

Katsuki knocked on the door a few times before it swung open and they were greeted by a black haired woman. She had big blue eyes and had on red glasses. Her black hair flowed down to her hips and she was in a silk night gown.

"Katsuki, baby! I'm so glad you have returned!"

Her eyes shifted from the blonde vampire to the green haired human teenager beside of him. Her pupils dilated looking at him like a cat.

"Um..."

"I have a friend who wants to be changed. I know it's later than you would like but-

She grabbed both of their hands and jerked them in.

"No problem!" she cried out throwing her hands up then shut the door loudly.

Izuku glanced at Katsuki who looked rather annoyed by her bright and loud voice filled with enthuisum.

"Alright, let's head to the kitchen and sit down!"

"I just need a room-

"Nonsense! I want to know what is all about this sweet, innocent child!"

She shoved Izuku into the kitchen quickly not giving anyone a chance to run off.

"My name is Nemuri!" she said holding out her hand.

"N-nice to meet you."

Izuku shook her hand.

"You smell so interesting. How nice... You smell familiar though..."

"Oh..."

"Stop it already. He's already nervous."

"Who is she?"

"She who?"

"Your lover."

Izuku turned bright red.

"It's a he actually..."

The woman squealed with delight.

"Who is it?!" she said with a big grin on her face.

Izuku shot Katsuki a glance that screamed 'rescue me!' but the blonde ignored his pleading glances.

"Shouto Todoroki."

Nemuri's face fell quite quickly and she looked over at Katsuki.

"Leave the room."

Katsuki chewed the inside of his mouth for a moment then got up and left.

"You know who his father is right?"

"I do... Which is why I'm here now."

The vampire leaned back in her seat.

"I've seen Enji pissed off before. He's taking down villages of human in his younger days. He's a... he's a vampire. Not the pretty kind like in books and movies that teenage girls love. I knew his old wife. She was quite the... looker herself. Dangerous and passionate. Equally destructive. Somehow Rei calmed him down... He's been on the prowl to find his son Dabi a woman and even Shouto."

"Why are you telling me this?" Izuku asked nervously.

"Because. Enji is a pure bred vampire and his desire to have a lineage from the child he created with Rei is very strong. You can change but how are you sure he will accept you afterwards?"

He swallowed hard. That was his main worry.

_I could do this all for nothing. I don't want Mom to suffer through my choices if they end up being bad. I've gone this far already._

"Shouto and I can work out something. If we need to separate from his family then we will. We haven't talked much but... we can discuss things further. His father is the only one who doesn't like me."

Nemuri nodded. Silence fell between them making it awkward. Izuku shifted in his seat wondering when this would just be all over with.

"Do you know how it feels to transition?" she asked finally.

"No."

She smiled sadly.

"I remember mine... It wasn't pretty."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"No reason to be sorry. Most people feel two different things. It feels like death and it feels like fire. A few feel euphoria or even floating. Sometimes it's a combination."

He didn't say anything.

"It is not always pretty. It's a hell you're put through and you hope to come out on the other side or die. The rooms are all sound proof and everyone comes here willingly. The rules are set ahead of time. Katsuki isn't the type to... um... ease the pain in that manor. I am assuming that you don't want that."

He stared at her until it clicked in his head on what she meant.

"N-no!"

"Alright... Let's get to it then."

They left the kitchen and found Katsuki in the den looking at the books lined neatly on the bookshelf.

"He's ready."

The blonde vampire nodded.

Izuku followed Katsuki upstairs. The hallway was longer than he had imagined it was and it was starting to remind him of a haunted house slightly. They came to a door at the very end of the east part of the house. The door was white and it looked like it had been painted recently. He could see the small grooves in the wood and it made his hair stand on end.

The blonde vampire opened the door and Izuku was met with a sweet lavender and vanilla smell.

"This room only has a couch- no bed. It has tools just in case anything happens. You have nothing to worry about here."

"How many people have you changed?" Izuku asked as he shut the door and locked it.

"Over three hundred actually."

"O-oh."

"I usually lie but I trust you."

Katsuki held out a hand.

"This is going to be a little weird but you're going to sit down while I straddle you."

"Aaaa-

"So I can hold you down just in case. Nothing more."

"O-ok."

"Also... your vampire traits are going to be similar to mine... Shouto is half human. You will be ten times stronger than him. You probably can change people too. You will be able to fly and have speed on your side. My only bad trait is I feed more."

_It's almost like human genes being passed to their children. I suppose vampire traits are more direct than some being recessive and dominant._

"That's really interesting."

"You could also change Shouto to a full blooded vampire and he more than likely will retain his own traits. If you two decide to go that route. Once we get pass the draining stage then there's no going back..."

"Draining?"

"Yes. I have to drain out over half of your blood before your vampire fangs will emerge. Once that happens, you'll feed on me to replace what you lost."

"Sounds rather simple."

Katsuki rolled his eyes. Izuku sat down on the couch feeling his face turn bright pink as Katsuki did exactly as he said he would.

For the moment, everything went slow then fast at the same time. He closed his eyes tight as soon as he felt Katsuki's breath on his neck. He pictured Shouto's smile and the way he looked when he was confused. From how angry he had gotten to the look of desire on his face when he wanted to feed. Everything about him was so perfect. He was so close to being with him without judgement.

But...

Katsuki was hesitating to the point it was obvious now. Izuku allowed his breath to slow trying to calm himself down. Shortly, he would be suspended between life and death. This would be his life. This would be how it was for him. Every single day. He felt the vampire's hand slide up on the back of his head and grab a fist full of hair, pulling his head to the side gently.

His teeth plunged into his neck in the same spot Shouto had bit him. A weird, animalistic growl ripped from Izuku's mouth and his arms flew out and clung to the blonde vampire in a death grip making him jump. Izuku's mind became clouded by the same sensation he had gotten with Shouto but this time was different. It was stronger and it felt like it was crawling through veins, invading his body.

_The hell is going on, _was the only thing Katsuki could think.

He had changed so many in his young vampire life but no one had reacted like this. It could've been the bites he had received already powering through his body in small traces. He had no idea how much Shouto had fed off the human boy but it was becoming clear- Izuku was made to be a vampire. It was rare and was almost unheard of of a human that took to vampire change so well.

_What are you? _Katsuki thought as blood continued to pour into his mouth.

_**Still here! Just exhausted lol I've been on this same chapter since the last one I had posted. I hope everyone is ok! Sorry for the wait Amberthecat. Story is almost over but not quite yet!**_


	12. A New Vampire

It felt like a giant wave washing over him. Izuku felt at ease and troubled all at once. His skin felt like it as crawling while being tortured with a lighter but he couldn't scream. It seemed almost like forever but it only had been five minutes. He could feel the sharp pains in his mouth quickly making a strangled cry.

His body was suddenly slammed with intense hunger. His eyes locked onto the locks of blonde hair in his vision and threw his arms around the vampire on him. His mouth started to water and he licked his lips as his body shuddered. Izuku dug his finger nails in the vampire's flesh.

His mind wasn't thinking clearly. He could only think of the smell invading his nostrils and it was becoming stronger. It made him more hungry by the second. Izuku clawed at the body pressing against him. He wanted to taste the fear Katsuki was leaking from his body. It smelled delicious and and dangerous- everything he wanted now.

Izuku let out a low, angry moan.

"Not done yet," Katsuki managed to whisper, "You have to wait."

"Hungry..." the teenager said writhing under him.

_Goddamnit. What is going on? _

He could smell the vampire scent leaking off of Izuku in huge amounts. It was almost suffocating- it scared him. Katsuki only sensed this power from few older vampires. Nemuri was one and Enji was the other. Even in intense moments of rage, it came off of Rei.

_What the hell did I do? I need a few more minutes... Just a few more minutes. _

"Katsuki?"

He almost jerked away when he heard Nemuri's voice through the door.

"I'm coming in."

The door opened up and she stepped in. She was no longer wearing her night gown but jeans and a shirt. the expression on her face showed her concern and worry for the two visitors in her house.

"Is that coming from him?" she asked.

Katsuki gave her the thumbs up while trying to keep some control on him.

"Feed him now. He was already half way there."

Katsuki pulled away and he was instantly tackled to the floor.

"Wow..." she whispered as Izuku licked his lips.

Katsuki bared his neck, swallowing hard. He was shocked at the brutal force he displayed. Nemuri placed a hand on the newborn vampire's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He stopped, whipping his head to the side to stare at her. She watched as his eyes flashed a reddish color before returning to their normal forest green.

Seeing that freckled baby face look hungry was slightly creepy.

"Be easy. If you're still hungry, I can feed you. Is that ok?"

He nodded quickly. He glanced back down to see Katsuki watching him with interest.

"I'm sorry."

He turned his head to the side.

"You're almost done."

Izuku smiled, feeling the new sharp teeth gaze against his lips.

"Thank you Katsuki."

Izuku dove right in, his new vampire teeth piercing Katsuki's perfect skin. Blood started draining into his mouth and it tasted like heaven. Nothing on the planet he had ever eaten had tasted this good. The way Katsuki smelled was the way he tasted and it was something else entirely. It tasted like life- the sun and the smell of summer. Everything good in life was in his blood.

The hunger started to stop gnawing at him and it came out slightly achy when Nemuri squeezed his shoulder. His green eyes moved to look at her and his pupils was completely blown out. She hadn't seen those looks on someone in a long time. It some way it warmed her heart. The look of someone who desired more than the wasting of every day life.

"Are you hungry still?" she asked.

He nodded as blood leaked from the corners of his mouth. Nemuri held out her arms.

"Come here Izuku."

He jumped into her arms shamefully and began to feed again.

X

X

The next day and night was the same. Izuku's hunger was unmatched but it wasn't surprising. He took on Katsuki's vampiric traits well. It seemed he preferred vampire blood over human but it wasn't unusual. Those who changed from human to vampire or half human wanted that more. Izuku napped more during the afternoon giving his two new babysitters a break from his intense hunger.

By the evening of the second night, Izuku awoke, staring at the ceiling. He was laying on the floor and covered by a blanket. His mind felt clear and felt like he normally did. He sat up and looked around wondering if he had changed completely or if it had failed. He had expected to see things differently but it wasn't like that.

_I don't feel any different. I wonder if that's normal? I don't hear anything going on in the house. The room smells a lot different though... It smells iron like... Copper. _

Izuku ran a hand through his hair.

"Hmmmm."

The door swung open.

"You're finally awake."

Izuku glanced at Katsuki. He looked sightly paler but he offered a smile.

"What... what's wrong with me?"

The vampire arched an eyebrow at him.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"I don't feel any different. I was expecting a lot more..."

The blonde rolled his eyes.

"You were already half way to a vampire. The reason you don't feel different is because you were already used to the sensation."

Katsuki held out a bag.

"I got you some vampire blood."

Izuku's eyes widened in shock.

"Vampire blood?"

"Yea. It's your preference apparently. You refused everything else."

"Does that make me weird?"

He snorted and sat down by Izuku.

"No. Shouto likes it too."

"O-oh... Then why did he want mine?"

"The chemical reaction of being in love that I had mentioned before... it leaks throughout the blood. That is why he wanted your blood. He could taste the love in your life force."

Izuku blinked.

"Wow..."

"You seem so amazed by anything I tell you," Katsuki said, "It's weird."

"But it is interesting."

Katsuki dropped the bag into his lap. Izuku looked down at it.

"I don't feel hungry."

"Hm, you're fucking weird alright."

Izuku puffed his cheeks out and looked away down at the floor.

"Well, you can take it with you. You need some practice before we head to Shouto's house."

"I gotta call Mom-

"I'll talked to her. She's happy to know you're ok. She said she'll see you in a few days."

"Oh, well... thank you."

"I already promised her I would take care of you."

The new, young vampire nodded.

"Let's go. The sun is almost gone. You should be ok for a while. Just stay indoors from six in the morning to six in the evening."

"I can do that."

"I do have some immunity to it but it's not a lot. It hasn't gotten much better either. Let's head on out."

X

X

Izuku's vampire wings would emerge from his back but they just twitched around more than anything. Katsuki only shrugged and carried him through the air to Shouto's home out in the middle of no where. They managed to land right outside the wooded area. Izuku tried to smooth out his wind swept hair. He could smell Shouto, his mother and his brother Dabi. It didn't take much sniffing to figure it out.

"If um... anything happens..." Katsuki said, "You can let me know. I'll come back for you."

Izuku smiled.

"Thank you."

"Go on," the blonde said waving his hand towards the Todoroki house, "Go on and go. You made him wait long enough."

Izuku gave him a toothy grin and took off with his vampire blood in his bag.

The wind blew through his hair, his legs didn't seem to tire or feel achy. He was never the type to be atheltic or anything to that affect but he felt no pain. No exhaustion or the need to catch his breath. Nothing but the icy cool air on his face and the feel of freedom. The feel of being alive in a way he never thought possible.

The house came into view and the smell of Shouto became stronger. His pupils blew out at the smell. He couldn't wait to smell him and be in his arms. To kiss him so many times they would lose count. To live the night away and stay in his arms throughout the day. It was everything he hadn't thought possible until now.

_Shouto..._

He placed the bag on the ground and held his hands up to mouth and yelled his boyfriend's name. The wind blew slightly as he heard some footsteps through the house. It was so weird how clear it sounded, like he was right inside the house. The front door flew open to reveal Shouto Todoroki. The gorgeous vampire that was disguised as a bat when he recused him.

"Izuku?" Shouto asked like he was uncertain.

"Shouto!" he yelled and ran towards him.

Shouto backed up for a moment making the new vampire drop his arms down to his sides.

"What?"

"Why do you... why do you smell like Katsuki for? But it's different?"

"I... I talked to Mom and I had talked to Katsuki. I know that you may not be happy with this but I asked him to change me. I wanted to be with you but your dad doesn't like me. I figured this would fix it."

Shouto's mouth opened and closed but no words came out. The front door opened again and Rei walked out next.

"Ah, that new vampire smell."

Rei placed a hand on her son's shoulder and leaned in to whisper to him.

"Go get him. He did this for you."

Izuku chewed on his lip a little watching the expression on his boyfriend's face.

"I missed you... It's been a rough few days..." Izuku said running a hand through his hair, "All I thought about was you."

Shouto stepped forward, holding out a hand. He took it and Shouto pulled him in for a hug.

_I expected him to be so different but he's not. He feels the same... The smell is different though._

"Did you miss me?" Izuku asked with tears in his eyes.

The newborn vampire shuddered in his arms and against his body.

"Are you ok?"

Izuku shook his head against his chest, "I-I missed you!"

He started to cry and Shouto held him tighter.

_He's not different at all. _

Rei walked over to the bag Izuku had left on the ground. It definitely smelled like Katsuki and a few other vampires. She picked it up and headed for the front door giving the young couple a look before going inside. She wanted them to have some time to themselves since they hadn't seen each other in over a month.

They stood strong for each other though.

After a short time for Izuku to calm down, he pulled away slowly to look in those beautiful blue and gray eyes. He didn't know what he was looking for but it was enough to soothe him completely. It felt like the world around them melted away slowly, leaving only them. Shouto had only lived a few hundred years but he never thought he would find someone who would give up and risk so much just for him.

It left him feeling a little bit guilty.

"But why?" Shouto asked, placing his forehead against Izuku's, "Why?"

"Because. There was no other way."

"I'm sorry... About my father... He should've never pushed you this far. It wasn't fair to you."

"Mom was ok with it. I would like her to meet you guys."

He blinked.

"She knows about us?"

Izuku nodded.

Shouto let out a slow sigh and closed his eyes, "I can't believe this. This is... What if you get bored of me?"

"I don't think that will happen. There's so much about you I don't know."

Shouto hugged him. The two of them were unaware Dabi and Rei were watching from the window.

"Man, this is fucking unfair."

Rei turned her head to look at her step son.

"Oh really? What part of it is unfair?"

"All of it! That little asshole hasn't even been alive that long and he has already found someone forever."

"You can find someone. Sometimes humans aren't the whole perfect picture you want."

"Yea... As you say that, I don't believe it."

Rei patted his shoulder.

"You just have to stop chasing every single piece of tail you see. Wait for someone."

Dabi wrinkled his nose.

"I've been waiting forever."

"Forever isn't long enough."

Dabi left the window and threw himself onto the couch. Rei placed a hand on the glass then her forehead. A soft smiled continued to grace her lips thinking of the time her and Enji reunited after being apart because her family didn't want her with him. It was like seeing herself through her son.


	13. Acceptance

_**This is the final chapter. I hope everyone likes it! **_

Shouto looked Izuku. He opened his mouth and looked inside.

_He really is a vampire... A full blooded vampire. I suppose Katsuki was the real deal vampire. When he had offered me the same thing I didn't think it was possible..._

"Are you sure this what you really want?" Shouto asked looking concerned, "This life isn't easy."

"It'll be worth everything just to be with you."

Shouto took his hand and ran his fingers over his smooth, cool skin. It just didn't seem real at all.

"Are you ok?" Izuku asked with a worried smile on his face.

"I-I am. I just... You sure it wasn't a rushed decision?"

The green haired vampire shook his head.

"I had enough time to think about it. I had Mom's permission too. She's ok."

"Are you... Are you sure?" Shouto asked again.

It just floored him that someone would give up life to be with him. Him of all the people in the world. He was what other vampires called a half breed. He was made fun of as a child. No one really liked him but his own family. Only Momo and Katsuki had any interest in him in his whole life. It just seemed like everything happened only a week ago and here was Izuku standing before pledging his love to him.

Forever.

"Shouto? Are you ok?" the new vampire whispered.

"I just..."

His eyes started to water.

"Whoa! Are you ok?! What did I do?!"

Shouto started kissing his face, on the cheeks and lips. Izuku started laughing allowing the onslaught of affection.

"Are you just overwhelmed?!" he asked laughing.

"You have no idea how important you are to me!"

"You two are so fucking cheesy," Dabi yelled from the window of the house.

Shouto let out a laugh and it just sounded like magic to Izuku's ears. The happiness behind it. It was everything he wanted to feel and more for the rest of his life.

The two of them went inside. They joined Dabi and Rei for the night- laughing and talking. Thinking and talking of the future that awaited them. As exciting as it was with them thinking of maybe moving and packing up the Midoriya's apartment, there was one person they had to go through and he wasn't home yet. As daylight got closer, the more anxious Izuku and Shouto felt.

_This will determine everything for us. I know Mom would be ok with Shouto moving in with us but this is all of Shouto's life. I had noticed a lot of vampires are more family and group oriented than actual human beings. I wouldn't want to do that to him. I could just leave and let it go but I didn't do this for nothing._

"I can't believe you did that though."

Dabi wrinkled his nose and looked away. Rei rolled her eyes with a smile on her.

"You'll get yours one day. It takes time."

"What the hell did Shouto do? He passed the fuck out as a little bat and got picked up by some softie!"

"Hey!" Shouto and Izuku yelled together.

"He praticaly fell into his lap!"

Shouto made a face. He was used to his brother's hysterics already but Izuku looked like he felt really bad.

"I'm sorry-

The front door swung open revealing Enji Todoroki. His nose was wrinkled up at the new smell that had invaded his home.

"Who the hell is in my house?!" he shouted.

Izuku shrank down some but he bit his lip trying to stay strong.

"It's my boyfriend, Dad."

"BOYFRIEND?!"

Izuku stood with a new amount of bravery charging through him.

"Yes I am and I'm here. I'm not leaving this time either."

Dabi coughed uncomfortably and Rei slapped his leg. Enji walked closer to Izuku when the overwhelming vampire scent slapped his face. He blinked and backed up some. It was when he was realized half of the smell was Katsuki missed with Izuku's blood and there was a twinge of another scent in it all.

"That smell-

The room fell silent and it was uncomfortable. Extremely uncomfortable. The only person that looked relaxed was Rei who sat in her chair with a smug smile on her face.

"When did this happen?" he asked with threat in his voice.

"A few days ago," Izuku stated loudly with a slight shaking voice.

"Dad, he's a newborn baby. His scent is threatening but you'll get used to it," Dabi said shrugging his shoulders, "It's not a big deal."

"Of course it's not a big deal to you fool. You have no family of your own or a soul mate so you give off that weird, weak ass smell!" Enji snapped.

Dabi grinded his teeth but stayed quiet. Izuku stared at the towering, red headed vampire. He lifted his arm and sniffed it.

_I don't smell weird... right?_

"Don't worry, you do smell weird but it's not unpleasant," Shouto said with a smile.

His pupils looked a little darker than usual if that was possible.

"What do you plan to do now?" Enji asked.

Izuku blinked.

"You plan on stealing my youngest child and running off?"

_He sounds hurt almost?_

"N-no."

Rei hid the bigger grin on her face.

"I wanted you to meet my Mom. She wants to meet everyone after I went so far to do this for Shouto," Izuku said, taking his boyfriend's hand, "I think that's fair right?"

"I suppose so. Bring her tonight. I'll be back then."

Enji left the house into the peeking rays of the sun.

X

X

"Honey, you sure they're going to like me?" Inko asked sitting in the front seat.

Dabi went and picked her up with Izuku.

"Of course Mom! I love you they should too!"

"I like you," Dabi admitted, "You created the only child that rendered my father speechless."

Inko shot the ebony haired vampire a weird look.

"What happens if this goes well?" she asked.

"I don't know Mom. What would you like to do?"

"I don't know... I've always only taught college and did paperwork. I never did anything else other than raise you."

"You'll love it where we're at. It's out in the middle of no where. Mom has a garden. She likes to make food. She eats it all herself. None of us can eat but Shouto but he's not into it. She can finally have someone to make cake and brownies with."

Inko gave him a smile but she was slightly weirded out. Izuku patted her shoulder trying to soothe her nerves.

"She's really nice and understanding. She saved me too before."

Inko shot him a look.

"You didn't tell me about that."

"Oh, I guess I forgot about that. Katsuki was the one who attacked us but we became friends."

Dabi shook his head as he took the back road to their house.

"It's ok here. I swear," the older vampire said, "I was cool with Izuku coming just because it was safe. I was hoping myself to bring someone home like Shouto did."

"Oh well that's very sweet. I hope you do find someone."

"Thanks," he murmured.

The sun had streaked the sky with purple, pink and orange with the stars and moon starting to appear. Dabi pulled into a long, rocky driveway and parked in front of a very nice house. Izuku got out and opened the door for his mom while Dabi got out. He stood there waiting patiently and locked the car. The front door of the house swung open to reveal a tall woman with white hair.

"Inko! It's nice to finally meet you!" she shouted.

Inko waved back with an unsure smile. She liked Katsuki enough but seeing Rei Todoroki made her feel weird. Maybe because she was so cheery and not as up front as the younger boy had been.

"Hello."

She hugged the terrified human woman and pulled her inside. Izuku and Dabi followed in behind.

"Hey Mom, is this done? I can't tell," Fuyumi called.

"Coming!" Rei called, rushing into the kitchen.

"Let's sit into the kitchen and talk."

"She's their mom too?" Inko asked.

"No, Shouto's dad was married before and had four kids. After a few hundreds years after her death, he met Rei, changed her and had Shouto. Shouto's half human half vampire. Rei is vampire but she was human a long time ago."

Inko glanced at the white haired woman in the kitchen.

"I see."

"She is really nice. I swear. She defends me against her husband all the time."

"Ah! So nice of you to join us! This is my stepdaughter Fuyumi. You already met Dabi. She would've brought the kids and her hubby but since this is our first time meeting, I didn't want to overwhelm you. Vampire children aren't very... Considerate? Touya and Natsuo are out with their family. My husband will be home shortly."

"Oh, you have lots of grandchildren already?" Inko asked.

Rei smiled and nodded.

"Twenty eight already. I'm so happy! It's nice when we have everyone over once a month."

Dabi snorted and Rei slapped his arm.

"Quiet you!"

Izuku smiled.

"Sorry, I just woke up..." Shouto said rubbing his eyes walking into the kitchen.

"Get a shower, we have company."

Shouto yawned and looked at Inko who gave him a small wave.

"I'm glad to see you again," Shouto said with a smile.

Inko nodded and he hugged her.

"I'll be back shortly."

Inko managed to calm down some and she talked with Rei and Fuyumi, easing into the whole idea of being in a home filled with vampires. It was still shocking that Shouto was the closest thing to her now and not her own son. Once everyone was at the table talking away and laughing, Rei started serving Inko, Izuku then herself. The smell of the food was so good and smelled homemade.

"This looks so good!"

"Thank you! I love cooking even though I'm the only one who eats it," Rei said with a smile.

They sat around talking. Inko noticed Izuku didn't eat as much as he normally would've but the fact he stilled enjoyed food made her a little happier. Over an hour into it, the front door opened and everyone stopped talking. Inko looked behind her to see a giant man made of muscle, flaming red hair and icy blue eyes staring at her with his nostrils flared. He wore an unreadable expression on his face and it made her uneasy.

"Honey! This is Inko Midoriya! Izuku's mother!"

Enji didn't say anything as he walked closer to the table. Inko felt frozen to her seat.

"Hello ma'am. I am pleased to meet you. You raised a fine son."

He held out his hand to shake hers. Everyone looked so baffled by the scene before them, no one moved but Inko.

"I heard you have a problem with my son."

Enji became stiff.

"I-I well... um..."

He cleared his throat and glanced at the green haired boy.

"I was wrong about him. I am very sorry and I'm glad to have you here."

Shouto raised his eyebrows but stayed quiet.

"I won't eat it but it sounds delicious," Enji said walking over to his wife.

"Sit down and we can talk some."

Izuku turned to his mom and smiled before looking over at Shouto. He smiled back.

_Finally._

_X_

_X_

"I can't believe you're moving away!" Ochako whined throwing some of her best friend's books into a box.

"I told you! I met the love of my life and Mom is ok with it, so we're moving out there. I'll be finishing my school stuff online. We only have two months left anyways and I already got the approval."

"Is your mom moving colleges?"

"Naw, it would make her commute twenty minutes shorter though now."

"That's good at least. You work though-

"Don't have too now."

"So lucky!"

He smiled and shook his head.

"Only a little."

"Only a little?!" she shouted.

"I'll still see you! I'll do my best to make time for you!" Izuku insisted with a guilty smile.

"Fine."

She sighed and grabbed anotherbox. She started filling it up with more of his stuff.

"Are you done yet?"

Izuku looked up to see Dabi standing in the door way.

"Why are you looking at Pokemon cards for? Why aren't you moving a little faster?"

"I haven't looked at them in a while! Besides it's not time yet!" he cried turning a little pink in the cheeks, "I'm hanging out with Ochako some!"

"Who?"

"H-hi."

Dabi looked over at the brunette girl standing by Izuku's bare bed frame.

"Who are you?" she asked turning red a little.

He cleared his throat.

"This is Dabi. One of Shouto's older brothers."

"Nice to meet you," Ochako said stepping closer with her hand out.

"Nice to meet you too."

They stood there awkwardly for a moment making Izuku snicker.

"Dorks, both of you."

Izuku stood up and closed his Pokemon binder.

"You wanna help so we can get this done faster?" he asked, "I know Mom was expecting me to be home to help her fix up her new place."

"Sure, I would love too," Dabi said eyeing Ochako.

X

Izuku ran into the Todoroki house with a grin on his face.

"I'm home!" he shouted.

Shouto came running from his room.

"Welcome home!"

"Jesus christ. Do you have to do this every time you comeback here?" Dabi groaned closing the front door.

Shouto embraced Izuku and hugged him tight.

"Did you get everything?"

"Of course. Dabi helped out because he wanted to hang out with my friend."

He gave the couple the middle finger and headed to his room typing on his phone.

"I love you," Shouto said nuzzling Izuku's neck, "Being found that night was worth everything and much more. I can't be without with you."

"I feel the same way... I love you too."

_**I had struggled with the way to end it. I felt like if they ran away than anything else, it would hurt mama Midoriya and I didn't wanna do that to her. The fact she managed to take it in stride meant a lot to me as I was writing it out that way. I wanted her to still struggle with the whole thing some because who wouldn't?**_

_**I wanted a throw back to my Chocolate Peanut Butter Cake story where I had Ochako x Dabi. I felt bad for making Dabi a hopeless romantic and thought he deserved another shot lol **_

_**Amberthecat I hope you loved your story and i can't wait to hear from you! **_

_**Have a great sunday everyone!**_


End file.
